Breaking point
by djem90
Summary: AU Izaya and Kanra are master thieves, able to steal anything. One mistake could cost them everything, they ever cared about. Izaya x Shizuo, Kanra x Shizuka, Oc x Shizuo. Dark fic. Rating MA. Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, non-con, broken Shizuo, broken/insane Shizuka, OC death, blood, gore, insanity, hallucinations, forced prostitution, branding, blood play, bondage and other kinks.
1. Part one - Chapter 1

Title: - **Breaking point**

Rating: - M (Seriously read the warnings)

Main pairings: - Izaya x Shizuo, Kanra x Shizuka, Oc x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, non-con, broken Shizuo, broken/insane Shizuka, oc death, blood, gore, insanity, hallucinations, forced prostitution, branding, blood play, bondage and other kinks.

Inspired by: White collar

Summary: - AU Izaya and Kanra are master thieves, able to steal anything. Once mistake could cost them everything, they ever cared about. Izaya x Shizuo, Kanra x Shizuka, Oc x Shizuo. Dark fic.

_A/N:- I admit that I like the melodramatic, the overly happy endings, so when I write, I try not to go over certain lines, I prefer it if all the characters end up happy. This time I felt like writing something really dark, so this won't be a happy story. Read the warnings, if its not for you then please skip this one. Oh, first time writing yuri, so please bear with me. Enjoy._

**Part one – Meetings and growing relationships**

**Chapter one**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Crimson slowly filled the room, covering the feet that waded through the pool. The walls were pure white, though the sin of what had been done shone through, running down the walls, tainting the canvas. A line of paint tins followed along the skirting board, everyday new ones had been brought. That had changed, they were now brilliant red. All hope had been lost.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It was irritating, the never ceasing sound. It stopped social lives, love lives, even the will to live. There was only one wish. For everything to end. What was once white or blond was now tainted in red or black. Every step was tired, but never hesitant. After everything, this was for the best. The only way out.

Drip Drip. Drip.

It was painful, wading through the crimson, seeing faces and limbs that was a direct sin and others that weren't recognized, but a sin all the same. The room was filling and soon there would be drowning or suffocation. But already that was too late.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Thud.

The can dragged down each step, blended in with the rest of the house, a bright red that would mercilessly destroy everything. The liquid that poured from the lid was nothing like blood, it was clear and pure, something that would cleanse both the house and them, finally destroying the nightmares.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It bounced as it made it's way down the stairs, spilling the liquid everywhere. Over the walls, over the floor. Not a single place was left alone. Laughter filled the room, raising in length and pitch even as tears flowed freely. The liquid spilled across the last place in the room, where a man sat. Next to him was a music box, playing a sweet tune over and over, that once had been a comfort, now became haunting. Next to that was a broken phone, smashed into pieces. Then there was another phone, this one was in one piece a name flashing across the screen, desperately trying to get through. Too late.

The man didn't acknowledge her presence. Then again he hadn't for a long time. Her precious brother had lost his mind in a different way to her insanity, though maybe that was for the best. After everything he had been through, maybe this was a blessing. Taking a step closer and marvelling that the crimson didn't feel wet, she held her hand out. There was no response, as expected.

Crouching down, long fingers covered in plasters ran though soft dyed blond hair, nails chewed and bitten, thin lines of blood ran down the sides, where the skin had been torn. "I'm sorry." It didn't matter, everything was too late for him and for her. Tossing the can to the side, she watched with sleep deprived eyes as it skidded across the floor, becoming submerged under the crimson.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The level had risen, coming up to slim knees, which hit the floor, finally giving in. Reaching into the pocket of pure black jeans, another broken laugh echoed through the room. A small box lay in the centre of a bandaged palm, tiny sticks of death lay inside, harmless for the moment. Her fingers shook as she removed one, marvelling at such a small thing.

Drip. Drip.

Struggling to hold onto the match, the box was turned, the small stick striking the side. A small light burst into life. "I'm sorry. Kanra." Letting the match fall, it fell through the crimson of sin, landing on the clear liquid, where the flame flared, the gas breathing strength into the spark. Even then there was laughter, broken and filled with choked sobs.

Drip.

That small spark grew into a wall of gold and orange, quickly shooting along the trail of gasoline. Wide eyes watched as it spread across the floor, speeding up the stairs, consuming the upstairs floor. Smoke covered the ceiling, making it difficult to see anything. The heat made her choke and gag, strong but fragile arms embraced the broken man to her chest. "Goodbye, Shizuo."

"This is the police! You have one minute to give yourselves up." Twin crimson met each other's gaze. They didn't have time for this. Time was running out fast. "We need to get out of here." Looking down at the phone, the name continued flashing across the screen, before going to voice mail. Ending the call, the phone was pocketed. "Izaya!"

Her twin finally moved, throwing away the broken phone, the screen cracked in rage, a small blade sticking out of it. Leaving the door alone, they headed for the fire escape. Panic rushed through her as she took the stair cases one at a time, vaulting over each one. Police cars surrounded the building complex and she knew that their chances of escape would be slim.

"There they are!" Reaching the bottom, she was quickly surrounded by a group of men in police uniforms. "Stay where you are." Glancing to the side, she could see her brother was in the same state, hands raised in the air. Her hands were roughly pulled down and handcuffed behind her back, as she was slammed against the side of a police car. "Kanra Orihara. You are under arrest for the robbery of-"

"Stop him!" Kicking out, she easily broke free of the confining metal. The older raven grabbed her hand, pulling her into a run. "Hurry up!" Behind them, she could hear the shouts as the men in uniform climbed back in their cars, or began chasing after them on foot. Of course they kept ahead, feet pounding the asphalt, their destination clear in their mind.

It didn't take them long, both of them working their muscles to the point of exhaustion. Izaya grit his teeth, turning the corner, the phone message clear in his head. _Izaya Orihara..._This was on him. He had done this, sending the first domino down, slamming into the ones still standing like a train wreck. His decisions, his choices and arrogance had led to this.

Reaching the bottom of the road, their destination came into view. An old house that belonged to their lovers. Behind them sirens screamed, drawing everyone's attention. Next to him, his sister ran with equal speed, the years experience of their chosen job helping them with the burst they needed.

At first everything looked okay, although the tone of the messages had rang like an alarm that something wasn't right. "SHIZUKA!" _Kanra. I'm sorry. I love you. _It was his sister that alerted him that something was wrong, yanking him back. _Izaya Orihara... I wish I never met you. _Both of them hit the ground, as the windows exploded outwards, the house catching alight. Dread flooded through him. "SHIZU-CHAN!"

This is where it ends...

And this is where it began...

The sky was clear, a beautiful blue that begged to be painted, the clouds were fluffy and white, moving slowly, almost lazily. Long fingers twitched resisting the urge to draw it, she couldn't be late again. Moving across the campus, she kept to the edge, where the tall trees stood, crisp green leaves swaying in the slight breeze. It was a good day.

Footsteps stalled, slowing to a stop. Underneath one of the trees, there was a raven haired girl, resting against the bark, fast asleep. She was really pretty, her face was soft and relaxed, void of any emotion as she slept. Her hair was long, falling past her shoulders. Her clothes looked normal, she wore a short black skirt, along with a black lace top, a parker sat on her shoulders, white trim around the edges. Next to her was an average sized shoulder bag, the beginning of a sketch book peeking out of the top.

Before she could walk away, her knees hit the green grass, sketchbook open on her jean clad lap, pencil already moving across the page. This was one scene she couldn't resist, everything felt almost perfect. Coffee eyes remained on the girl in front, catching every strand of hair, every detail, down to the tree she was resting on.

She wasn't sure how long she remained there, class was hopeless, she had most likely missed it. Finishing the shading on the girl's hair, the pencil returned to her pocket, the page carefully being ripped from the sketchbook. She wasn't one to draw a subject without their permission, but this time it couldn't be helped, rolling up the drawing, she slotted it into the girl's bag, before turning away, hurrying to a class she knew would be over.

Under a tree, a raven haired girl blinked awake, rubbing at her eyes, arms stretched above her head. She had fallen asleep again. Not that she had anything to learn, still it made a good cover for her true career choice. Covering a yawn, she pulled herself up, reaching down to pick up her bag. The girl's hand froze seeing a piece of rolled paper sticking out.

At first she thought it was yet another declaration of love from one of the many love sick guys at the university. Her mouth dropped open as she carefully unravelled it. It was a perfect picture. Every line, every bit of shading. Someone had watched her sleep and left a souvenir. Usually she would be furious and hunt the culprit down, if only to kick them in the balls.

This time she felt her heart beat quicken and knew that whoever drew this, she would fall in love with. Clasping onto the drawing in one hand, she picked up her bag with the other, hurrying out of the gates. This would be her first priority.

Throwing open the door, she saw that an identical raven was sitting on the sofa, a book in his hand. "Kanra, you're back early. We have a job." Shaking her head, she thrust the drawing into the boy's hand. "No. I'm not doing anything, until you help me out. I want you to break into the university with me and find out who drew that. Until then, I refuse to any forgeries."

_Name:- Kanra Orihara_

_Gender:- Female_

_Age:- 21_

_Career:- University student currently studying art. Thief and forger_

_Relationships:- None worth mentioning_

_Siblings:- Older twin brother Izaya Orihara_

"Are you serious? Its not like you to develop a crush." His sister crossed her arms, showing him just how stubborn she could. "Fine. We'll do it tonight. After that I want you to forge the painting we saw in the museum." The drawing was snatched out of his hand. "You know nothing about art, at least know what the painting is called!"

Shaking his head, he rested his book to one side. "Art is your obsession not mine." Kanra scoffed. "Because yours is finding out what makes your precious little humans tick." He couldn't argue with her. Hopping off the sofa, he made his way to the large window, looking down from the top floor. "What's wrong with that? I'm above all of them." Dropping down in his study chair, he span around.

"What do they say about delusion in that book of yours?" His little sister was grinning. "I doubt you'd understand it." They were twins, but so different. Still they made the best combination when it came to their career path. "What time does the university close?" Since he was a student there too, he already knew the answer.

_Name:- Izaya Orihara_

_Gender:- Male_

_Age:- 21_

_Career:- University student currently study psychology. Thief and hacker_

_Relationships:- None worth mentioning_

_Siblings:- Younger twin sister Kanra Orihara_

That night, the twins dressed in their usual thief attire, a black top and pants that clung to them skin tight, meaning it couldn't be caught on anything. Moving through the dark, the university gates came into view. Izaya already knew this was going to be easy. Vaulting over the wall, he waited crouched on the ground, until Kanra joined him.

"Its safe to assume, your mystery crush studies art." Nodding her head, Kanra made her way across campus, heading for the art department. The corridors were clear and dark. Through experience she made her way to the main art studio, where everyone's sketch books were kept. Crouching down, she pulled them out one by one, trying to match the drawing style.

Since Izaya knew little about art, he stayed at the door on guard in case a janitor or someone else came. His eyes narrowed as foot steps clacked towards them. "Kanra, someone's coming." The window was locked. A giggle filtered through the darkness, both of them panicking. Taking his sister's hand, he slipped underneath the desk, glad that it had a closed back, a ruler width slit ran along the top, letting them see into the room.

"Someone left the lights on?" There was a scrape as one of the chairs was pulled back. "Does it matter?" Through the gap, he could see what he guessed was another student and one of the teachers. Shaking his head he turned away. The girl was wearing a short black mini skirt, a tight shirt, that showed how big her chest was, long blond hair flowing past her shoulders. Her high heels ran up to her knees. "Hm? I guess not."

"Then be quiet." Izaya narrowed his eyes staring at the girl, she looked like an easy girl full of confidence, anyone else would be fooled. However he wasn't anyone else, he could see through the pretend mask. "Yes Sensei." He knew the teacher, Takashi Nasujima, he was known around the university for exploiting the female students. No one had any proof, so he was left alone.

The girl's eyes were wide, fingers shaking slightly. This was another one of the teacher's victims. "You don't do this with anyone else do you?" Silently sighing at the blonde's stupidity, he glanced over at his twin, she was watching the scene gritting her teeth. "Not now, you're the only one." It looked like the teacher was stupid as well.

"But before? You like big busted girls. I'm not the only one." The blonde cried out as her hair was grabbed. "I've fucked plenty of female students before, each one begging me to stop. So keep your mouth shut." Izaya blinked, suspicious of what he was seeing. He had thought the girl was stupid, but maybe she was up to something.

"Ow! Let go of my hair." The teacher was forcing her against the desk, hand vanishing up her skirt. "Stop! I don't want this." His fingers clenched around his sister's wrist stopping her from doing anything. He winced as the teacher slapped her across the face. "Neither did the other's, but they were just playing hard to get. You won't be the last. So be a good girl and open your legs."

Laughter filled the room, but it wasn't coming from the teacher, it was coming from the blonde. Izaya watched amazed as she sent him flying, hopping off of the desk. "Disgusting." The girl stepped forward, picking the man up by the throat. "Filthy creep, I should beat the crap out of you." The shakiness and fear he sensed was gone, the girl seeming almost inhuman. "I have everything I need." The window shattered as the teacher was thrown through it.

The blonde sighed, pulling at the skirt. She had always hated tight clothing. Pulling her shirt up, she took out the recording device. Her fingers shook, even though she could've overpowered him at any time. Walking to the desk, she took out one of the pencils, heading for the pile of sketchbooks, taking out her own.

She sat at the desk, tapping her foot as she drew a scene that had been one of her happy memories. It was a big wheel at an amusement park, her ex boyfriend had taken her to. She remembered every details of that night and had recorded on paper more than a few times. The blonde didn't panic as she heard footsteps. He was expected. "Shizuka."

Turning to the raven haired boy, she forced a smile, tossing him the recording device. "I think I got enough. I couldn't resist punching him in the face any longer." The boy sighed. "You didn't have to do it." Letting out a sigh, she let the pencil drop. "No. But you knew I was the only one stupid enough to do it. Is she worth it? The girl you're trying to protect?"

_Name:- Shizuka Heiwajima_

_Age:- 21_

_Gender:- Female_

_Career:- University student currently studying art_

_Relationships:- Ex boyfriend Mikado Ryugamine_

_Siblings:- Older twin brother Shizuo Heiwajima_

"Yeah. She is. Here, I brought you a change of clothes." Shizuka grinned taking them off of him. "Thanks. I feel like a slut." Forcing the boy to turn around, she quickly ripped the tight shirt off, putting on a looser one, the cuffs falling over her hands, next was her jeans, that fit snuggly against her hips. The boots she didn't mind. "Much better."

"You're drawing again?" Picking up the pencil she placed it in one of the pockets. "Yeah, the ferris wheel. We went there once remember?" The raven sighed. "Yeah. You know I still-" Reaching over she placed a hand over his mouth. "Mikado, don't. We've moved on. You want an extraordinary life, while I want to be normal. It would never work."

"You're going against your nature, Shizuka. It can't be good keeping everything locked up." The blonde shrugged, playing with her hair. "Perhaps, but I can try. Does this new girl know you're not just a university student?" The boy was silent for a few seconds. "She knows that I'm training to be an informant." Shizuka sighed, leaning back against the desk. "But she doesn't know that you run a gang or that you're the chairman of this university?"

_Name:- Mikado Ryugamine_

_Gender:- Male_

_Age:- 23_

_Career:- University student currently studying I.T. Informant in training. Leader of a gang. Chairman of the university._

_Relationships:- Ex girlfriend Shizuka Heiwajima. Current girlfriend Anri Sonohara_

_Siblings:- None_

"No she doesn't. I'll tell her at some point. Sonohara-san was going to be his next target." Shizuka returned her sketchbook leaving the drawing where it was. "We can still be friends?" Nodding her head, she forced a smile. "Yeah. That's fine." Mikado smiled. "If you ever need anything, I'm here. Keep my number. If you ever need any help, it's free to you."

"Trying to bribe me? Informant-kun." She could never hate Mikado, no matter how reckless he got. The raven was aiming to be at the top of everything, evolving at a scary rate. "You know, your brother should be finishing up work about now." Shit. Shizuka felt herself pale. "I've sent a few gangs to keep him busy. Will it give you much time?"

"Maybe five minutes. If he's feeling tired today. See you around Mikado." She was out of the room in a flash, running across campus. Stupid teacher, he had made her late. Vaulting over the wall, she headed to where she knew Shizuo currently worked.

Izaya and Kanra stared at each other in shock. They had learnt quite a few new things. When the light flicked off, the door closing, they knew it was safe to come out. "That guy runs the school? Making a girl do that, he's a jerk." Izaya sighed, switching on the light again. "It might come in handy. Hurry and find who dr- what?"

Kanra was staring at the desk the girl had been sitting at, her eyes glued to the drawing. "That girl. Her name was Shizuka right?" He watched as she rushed over, looking for the girl's sketchbook. "It's her." The female raven opened the book, turning the pages slowly. "Hm. She's quite skilled." She stood up, holding out the book. "Skilled? She's on my level. This girl is amazing." Izaya shook his head with a sigh. "My sister is a lesbian."

"Shut up. Damn that teacher, touching her like that. We should make sure she's okay." Folding the drawing into her pocket, she grabbed her brother's arm pulling him from the room. "This way!" They weren't far behind, she could still see Shizuka in the distance. "I'm sure she's fine." Izaya was bored. The girl had shown some impressive strength, but nothing worth his interest. "Come on."

They followed the girl, keeping a fair distance away from her. She was fast, it looked like she was used to running. Kanra blinked seeing a large object shoot out of an alleyway, crashing into the wall. It was followed by multiple objects, each one hitting the ground. Looking down, she could see in the small light that it was a person. Who throws people?

As they got closer, the lighting got brighter, the whole area illuminated in neon. It was noisy, what looked like multiple gangs rushing for a lone figure in the centre of the crowd. "That girl!" She was heading straight for him. Izaya held her back. "Wait." His crimson eyes were wide, watching in amazement.

Shizuka sighed seeing all the unconscious bodies piled around her. Seeing her brother in the centre, she waved her arms. "Shizuo!" The blond stopped, dropping the sign post. "Shizuka. Why are you here?" Without another word, she ran into his arms, feeling much better. "Thought I'd come and see you. You're destroying things again."

The other blond shrugged, taking out his cigarettes. "They came after me. You know I hate violence. Lets go home." Making her way around the damage, Shizuka slipped her hand into her brother's, smiling up at him. He was currently working as a bartender, wearing black pants, a white shirt, vest and a bow tie. "Will you get in trouble?"

Tilting his head back, he blew out a ring of smoke. "It doesn't matter. I've already been fired. Some dumb ass didn't know when to quit. How was uni?" Shrugging her shoulders, she gave him a small hug, the older twin rustling her hair. "Same as usual. I've learnt all I need to. I just like drawing and painting. You'll find a new job Shizuo."

_Name:- Shizuo Heiwajima_

_Gender:- Male_

_Age:- 21_

_Career:- Currently switching jobs due to anger issues_

_Relationships:- None_

_Siblings:- Younger twin sister Shizuka Heiwajima_

Izaya placed a hand over his chest, his eyes gleaming. "Okay, I know she's okay. We can go now. Izaya?" Ignoring his sister, he continued staring at the retreating pair and then at the damage left. His precious humans lay scattered across different areas or the ground, along with sign posts that had been ripped from the ground.

Moving stealthily he headed for the closest one, examining it carefully. It had indeed been ripped through solid concrete. "Incredible." Not only that, the blond had picked up and thrown a vending machine. He could hear his blood pumping faster, excitement filling him, like a giddy child with a new toy. Taking a picture on his phone, he observed the scene. Kanra sighed, knowing that look. "You look like a love sick child. My brother is gay"

Izaya shrugged, not caring at what she called him. He could never love any one of his precious humans more than the other, but that blond. He had been more than human, he was a monster, with animalistic instincts. More than that he couldn't read him. He wanted him. More than that he needed to have him. Making his decision there and then he turned to his younger twin. "Hey Kanra. I'll help you get Shizuka. But her brother is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

**Part one – Meetings and growing relationships**

**Chapter two**

Shizuo walked home unaware he had just become the object of someone's desire. Shizuka walked beside him unaware that she had been caught using her strength and that she too was about to be caught in the web of love. Reaching the gate, both twins walked through heading up to the house. The house was bigger than average, which they had inherited from their parents death.

Making their way up the path, Shizuka unlocked the door. "Hey, Shizuka. Be careful." A large hand ruffled her hair, as the older of two moved past her. Paling slightly she wondered if Shizuo was aware of what exactly she was doing so late at the university. Just the thought of that man touching her made her skin crawl. "What do you mean?"

Shizuo shrugged, not wanting to alarm his sister. She had been followed from the university. His instincts told him that there were at least two of them, though his sensitive nose had only picked out one, an odd smell that he couldn't seem to shake. Not only that he could sense a small layer of fear coming from Shizuka, no matter how much she tried to hide it. "I'll make dinner. Do you want to bathe first?"

"Yeah, I'll be down soon." His little sister hugged him tightly, before hurrying upstairs. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered what he should do. Shizuka was his only family, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Taking out one of his cigarettes, it was rolled between his fingers. Right now he didn't want to leave her alone. Returning it to the pack, Shizuo started dinner for them both instead.

Shizuka stood at the top of the stairs, holding her breath. "Sorry Shizuo." She knew he was worried, but she couldn't tell him. He would go to the university and smash both the teacher and Mikado to pieces. The last time she had got into trouble... Her arms wrapped around her as her body shuddered. Her brother hadn't been very forgiving, breaking nearly every bone in the guy's body.

Backing away from the stairs, Shizuka twirled her hair, heading for her bedroom. Everything was just as she had left it. Her room was a variety of different shades, all blending together. When it came to decorating, Shizuo was painfully clumsy. So she had been the one to decorate the entire house, using blank rolls of wallpaper, several paintbrushes and a delicate hand. The entire house had been her first art studio.

The main colour of her room was pink, collapsing back on the soft pink spread, she looked around the room. In the centre of the wall, she had painted a large tree, the rest of the walls were covered in cherry blossoms. Her fingers twitched resisting the urge to grab a paintbrush and add more. This room had been designed on her first idea of love.

Closing her eyes, a raven haired girl popped into her mind. Sitting up quickly, Shizuka ran a hand over her face. What was that? It was the girl from this morning, the one she had drawn. Why was she still in her head? Pulling open the chest of drawers, she gathered what she needed and ran into the bathroom.

Kanra sighed, following after her brother. She was glad that he was interested in helping her. But love at first sight? She had never expected him to do that. "Izaya!" The older twin was a master at reading and manipulating people, he did it as a game. Looking at him now, disturbed her slightly. "Izaya!"

They had already reached home, without him knowing. "What?" Izaya unlocked the door, ignoring the glare that was directed at him. "I've been calling you for ages." Wincing as the door slammed shut, he could tell his sister was in a bad mood. Taking off his shoes, he took a seat on the sofa. "I can tell you're angry. Is it about Shizuka?"

Kanra kicked her own shoes off, crossing her arms as she slumped down next to him. "I don't like it. Why would she go out with someone like that? What kind of person lets someone do that." Clenching her fists, she noticed Izaya quietly watching her. "Don't analyse me. I know what I feel." She had fallen for Shizuka, she knew that as soon as she had seen that drawing. Already she wanted to see her again.

"And what about you? You looked love struck when you saw her brother." Izaya shrugged, flicking through his psychology book. "I wasn't love struck, You saw his strength. Don't you think that's interesting?" The younger of the two shook her head. "So much for reading other people, you can't tell what that feeling is."

Leaving Izaya on the sofa, she jogged up the stairs, walking past her bedroom and instead entering her art studio. The entire room was full of canvases, all stacked up on each other. Whatever Izaya chose to do, she already knew her first move. Reaching for a blank sheet, she pulled her paints forward and grabbed a brush. It was time to return the favour.

A few hours later, footsteps came up the stairs, stopping at her door. "Kanra, have you finished the painting?" Without looking up, she pointed in the corner where the forgery was drying. "Good. We'll do it tomorrow night." Lowering her paintbrush, Kanra placed the second painting on her bed. Tomorrow morning she would give it to the blonde.

The next morning Shizuka rolled out of bed, feeling refreshed. Her dream lingered in her mind, the scenery screaming to get out. Reaching for her sketchbook, she folded it across her lap, pencil moving rapidly. Finishing up, the book was closed. "Good morning, Shizuo." Her brother waved, one hand splayed on his flat belly. Shizuo had never been a morning person.

"Morning." A yawn escaped him. "Don't you have university today?" Looking at the time, Shizuka paled. "Damn it." Stepping into the bedroom, he ruffled her hair. "You woke up early and started drawing again?" Her face flushed at being caught. Running past the older twin, she headed for the bathroom.

Shizuo wouldn't let her leave the house, without eating first. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Shizuka took quick bites of her toast. Wiping a thumb across her lips, she got up, holding onto the sketchbook. "Happy? Have a good day, Shizuo." Leaving him in the kitchen, the younger twin hurried out of the door.

She took every short cut she knew, barely making it on campus in time. Clutching at her sketchbook, she hurried through the crowd, hearing whispers all around her. Her feet stilled, seeing that everyone had a newspaper in their hands. Even as Shizuka took a step forward, she had a feeling of what everyone was whispering about.

Sure enough, there was a stack of newspapers. Taking one from the top of the pile, her hands shook as she looked at the front cover. _Rapist teacher exposed and arrested. _Skimming through the article, she could tell Mikado had done this. Her name had been kept out of it, but the man's life was ruined. "I suppose he got what he deserved."

Her head jerked up, at the mocking voice, meeting crimson eyes. "Don't you think?" The newspaper fell from her fingers, falling to the floor, she didn't move to pick it up. The raven haired male crouched to get it. He looked so familiar to the girl from yesterday. Did she have red eyes too? Taking a step back, the stranger smirked. "What's wrong?" There was something about him that sent alarm bells off in her head.

The boy looked about the same age as the girl she had seen, he was leaning back against the booth, not even looking at her now. "Humans are interesting, always gossiping, taking amusement in the misery of others." Those sharp eyes slid along the crowd, before fixing on her again. "Well, you reap what you sow. See ya." One pale hand rose, the raven skipping off, lost in the crowd.

Shizuka remained where she was. Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. Raising a hand, she placed it over her chest, trying to calm down. Goosebumps ran along her skin, another feeling hovering over her. Taking a step back, her eyes widened in disbelief. Fear? Had she really been scared? Clutching the sketchbook, her steps quickened hurrying to her class.

Crimson eyes blinked, a shadow falling over her. "Why do you look so happy?" A newspaper fell into her lap. Curious at why her brother was creepily happy, she unfolded it seeing the front page. "...Good. I hope he rots, give me a few minutes alone with him and my knife. Throwing the paper to one side, she looked up at her older brother. "What time is it?"

"You have four minutes before you are late." Cursing at falling asleep, Kanra jumped up brushing herself down. Picking up her things, she ran towards her class, pausing as she remembered Izaya didn't have classes until the afternoon. "Don't tell me..." The chances that Shizuka was here were high. The chances that she had read the article were even higher. The chances that Izaya had introduced himself first? Clutching the drawing, her pace quickened.

Stepping into the class, her sharp eyes spotted the blonde straight away. Wondering how she hadn't noticed her before, Kanra walked over, remaining calm. Soft coffee eyes looked up and she could see the small flinch. Damn it, Izaya. "Here. This is for you." Placing the rolled up painting on Shizuka's desk, she hurried away.

Shizuka blinked, her panic settling. It was the girl from yesterday. Unravelling the rolled up canvas material, she found herself looking at an almost perfect copy. It was like looking in a mirror. Why would someone paint a picture of her? A light bulb went off in her head. Ah! She had been found out. Brushing long blonde locks back, the chair scraped against the floor as she stood.

The raven haired girl looked up at her. "Thank you for this. Its beautiful." The girl nodded. "You're welcome. The one you drew of me was amazing." As she thought, she had been caught out. "I'm Shizuka Heiwajima." Crimson eyes lit up, the smile was blinding. "Kanra Orihara. You can call me Kanra."

Once class had ended, the two girls walked together each holding a sketchbook. They had instantly become friends, their love of art giving them plenty to talk about. "Did you see the exhibition last month?" Kanra nodded, although she and Izaya had only gone to case the place. Returning after dark, they had switched a few of the paintings, replacing them with her forgeries. "I didn't want to go on my own, so I dragged Shizuo along with me."

"Shizuo? Your boyfriend?" The blonde laughed, such a beautiful sound. "No. He's my older brother, well my twin brother." It wasn't like she was intentionally getting information for Izaya. "Does he go here too?" Shizuka shook her head, leading them to the trees. "No. He works part time. Um, do you have any siblings? I saw someone that looked like you this morning."

Kanra sighed, flipping open her sketchbook. "Sorry, he probably creeped you out. That's my older brother. We're twins as well." Her fingers twitched wanting to brush them though the silky looking hair. "Maybe, a little. What does he do?" Wait! Why was she asking about Izaya? "He's studying psychology." The blonde nodded, her cheeks darkening. "I see." The raven sighed, was this going the way she wanted or not?

Izaya smirked watching the two girls from his place up on a high tree branch. If either one looked up they would see him. It looked like his sister had become friends with Shizuka. Though right now he was a lot closer. Watching her mannerisms, he knew that if he gave a small push, she would fall for him. Poor girl, always falling for the dangerous types. Besides she wasn't the one he wanted.

Glancing at the time he knew his lecture would start soon, he didn't really care. Why listen to one of his humans drone on about something he already knew? Underneath him the two girls were packing up. "Kanra." A pissed crimson glare was sent his way as he expertly let his body fall forward, somersaulting to the ground, landing on his feet. "Why are you here?"

Ah, his dear sister was so much fun to tease. "Why wouldn't I be?" Izaya could feel the blonde staring at him. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned back on his heels, hands in his pockets. "I don't feel like it, why should I waste my time?" He would much rather observe his humans than hear about them from someone else. "Pathetic."

His eyes narrowed, gaze fixing on the blonde who dared speak out. "What was that?" The girl glared at him and he knew there was so much more staying hidden underneath the surface. "I said you were pathetic. Quit with the apathy crap. Let me guess you think you're better than everyone else? You think you can stand at the top at the world? You aren't the only idiot to think that. See you tomorrow Kanra."

Shizuka stormed off shaking her head. Another one. It was a good thing she had realised before she had fallen for him. Why couldn't she fall for someone normal? Letting out a sigh, she held onto her sketchbook. "Ah, there she is! Shizuka-chan!" Speaking of idiots. Someone pressed against her, wrapping arms around her. Shrugging off the hold, she turned to face the older blond. "What do you want?"

The blond grinned, stepping back hands behind his head. "I came to see you princess." She could feel her skin crawl. "You know your pick up lines never worked on me." The older male moved closer. "You can't blame a guy for trying. Now that you and Mikado have broken up, do you want to try me?" Her fist clenched at her side.

A fist smacked into the back of his head. "Ow! It was a joke." Even before the blond moved, she knew who was behind him. "Knock it off, Masaomi." Mikado. Next to him stood a large busted girl, with long black hair and glasses. Shizuka knew this was the girl that Mikado truly cherished. The girl stared up at her and gave a small smile.

_Name:- Masaomi Kida_

_Gender:- Male_

_Age:- 23_

_Career:- University student currently studying photography_

_Relationships:- Too many to mention_

_Siblings:- None_

"Shizuka, this is my girlfriend, Anri Sonohara." She didn't even have to force a smile, it was Mikado that looked confused. "Pleased to meet you. Take care of him." Maybe this girl could keep him out of trouble? Anri clasped her hands together, bowing slightly. "I will. Thank you." Oh, so she knew? "You don't have to." What else had her ex-boyfriend said? "So Shizuka-chan, why don't we go out?" Shaking her head, she turned away.

_Name: Anri Sonohara_

_Gender:- Female_

_Age:- 23_

_Career:- University student currently studying to become a teacher_

_Relationships:- Current boyfriend Mikado Ryugamine_

_Siblings:- None_

Behind her she could hear Kida whine. There were several reasons that she hadn't chosen him. The first being that he was a playboy and that he was Mikado's best friend. That was one road she was staying clear of. Behind her she could see the raven with bright blue eyes staring at her, her heart no longer skipped a beat when she saw him.

"Shizuka!" This time it was a girl's voice calling for her. She was already out of the university and on her way home. Her feet stilled, allowing her new friend to catch up. "Sorry about Izaya. He can be a bit of an ass hole." Shizuka glanced to the side, seeing him standing behind the raven. "That's not nice Kanra." She could tell they were close, just like her and Shizuo.

"You look liked you were calling for help." Izaya's voice sounded by her ear. Was it that obvious? "Was that guy an ex-boyfriend?" Swallowing thickly she turned away. "Your reaction says yes." Flicking her hair back, she glared at him. "Fine. He's an old boyfriend and the girl was his current girlfriend. The blond that was asking me out was his best friend. Are you always this nosy?"

Kanra glared at her older twin, nudging him harshly. They had only just become friends and now her brother was ruining everything. "Damn it." Or was he? Following the pointed gaze, she moved to Shizuka's side resting a hand on her shoulder. "Guys like that are idiots. I prefer my art." Brightened coffee eyes met her gaze. "Do you want to come to my house?"

Shizuka liked Kanra a lot, she wanted to show her, the creations she had painted. She didn't really mind if Izaya tagged along. If anything happened Shizuo could deal with him. "Sure. Do you mind if Izaya tags along?" Twin crimson stared at her. "No. I didn't think you were interested in anything?"

Izaya smirked. He was beginning to like the girl, she spoke her mind and knew she could be a challenge. "Are you sure its wise inviting someone you've known less than a day home with you? Anything could happen." The conversation was going exactly the way he wanted it to. "It's fine. You couldn't touch me anyway."

His eyes narrowed playfully. "Oh? And why is that?" Coffee eyes gleamed back at him. "My brother wouldn't let you. We're here." He wanted to know more about the blond. "You live here?" Both he and Kanra lived in an apartment, although it was the top floor. They had agreed not to spend all the money they earned, standing out. "Yeah. This is our house." Izaya's steps slowed, focusing on the police car parked outside.

His younger twin had noticed it too, crossing her arms. The two of them and police didn't mix well. Shizuka noticed it too, a smile across her face. "Kadota is here." Kanra frowned not liking how happy she seemed. Following her up the path, she dragged Izaya along with her. When the door swung open she stepped inside, her mouth nearly dropping open. The walls were covered in images, each one hand painted, joining together to create something bigger. She was looking at a forest, with several different animals, that looked like they might jump out.

Closing the door behind her, the raven looked at the white horses that looked like they were galloping up the stairs. The painting flowed around the walls, not leaving a single space. "This is amazing. How long did it take?" Shizuka shrugged. "I don't know, I just started painting." All three of them took off their shoes, leaving them by the door.

"Shizuo, I'm home." Izaya wasn't a fan of art unless he was stealing it, this though was impressive. The girl was definitely on par with his sister. It had been easier than he had thought, getting close to the inhuman blond. That was the only way to describe him. "Welcome back." A shiver ran through him as he heard the voice call out.

Following after Shizuka, he could see the one he wanted sitting on the sofa. His eyes narrowed at the brunette next to him. That must be the cop. The two were sitting too close for his liking and even though he couldn't read the blond, he could read the other one just fine. "Hello Shizuka." The two were concentrating on the game they were playing.

"Kadota! Have you beat him yet?" The brunette sighed, shaking his head. "Not yet. I will someday." Next to him Shizuo grinned. "In your dreams. Shizuka do you want to play the winner?" His sister shook her head. "I have friends over, we'll be in my room." His nose twitched, it was the same scent as last night. Next to him his childhood friend groaned in defeat. "No! You beat me again."

_Name:- Kyohei Kadota_

_Age:- 25_

_Career:- Police officer_

_Relationships:- None_

_Siblings:- None_

A loud crackling sounded on the table, where a large radio was. "Looks like I'm back on duty. See you later, Shizuo." Inwardly Izaya was glaring at the hand touching the blond's head, his fingers stroked along the closed flick knife in his pocket. "Yeah, see you around." He was glad when the cop left, closing the door behind him. "Who are these two?"

At last he had been noticed. "This is my new friend Kanra Orihara, she's in my art class. This is her twin brother Izaya." His heart jumped in his chest at the molten look he was given. "Don't stay too late." Odd, he looked like he had more to say. "I'll show you my room." He reluctantly followed after the two girls, resting a hand on the banister. "Shizuka, do you and your friends want any drinks?"

Letting go of the banister, he took his chance. "I'll make Kanra's drink, she's a bit fussy." Following the blond into the kitchen, he took his time drinking in the sight, licking his lips. Before he could open his mouth, a strong hand wrapped around his throat, slamming him against the fridge. The hatred in those eyes made his blood run quicker. "Why were you following my sister?"

"Well aren't you overprotective. I was invit-ah!" He grip tightened. "I didn't mean today. Why were you following her last night?" Crimson eyes widened. He knew? Looks like he wasn't as dumb as he thought. "How would you know that?" His fingers wrapped around his knife, wondering if he would have to use it. "I could smell you, you bastard. Now why were you following my sister?"

Izaya chuckled, he couldn't help it. "You can smell me? You really are an animal." Reaching up, his fingers wrapped in the blond's shirt. "Did it occur to you that I wasn't following your sister? That maybe I was following you?" Pulling tight, he yanked the blond forward, sticking his tongue out, he gave his future treasure a small lick across soft lips. "You're interesting, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo blinked, his grip relaxing without his permission. The raven landed on his feet, a damn smirk on his face. "...Get the hell out!" Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he glared at the nuisance, holding back with everything he had.. "I'm going. Today was only to introduce myself. See you soon, Shizu-chan." Clenching his fist, he held back, not wanting to ruin the painted wall. Once again his sister had brought something troublesome home. Damn it, he needed a cigarette.

"What was that?" Shizuka looked up from her drawing, Kanra was busy looking around her room. "Looks like my brother has left." Picking up the pencil, she began drawing again. "You haven't started drawing." Crimson eyes met hers. "I'm admiring your work." Brushing her hair behind her ear, she looked at the tree on her wall. "I should repaint it. It was supposed to be my interpretation of love." The other girl didn't say anything.

Kanra sighed opening the door to their shared apartment. "You're back? Such an easy opening you missed." Slamming the door, she headed over to the sofa, flopping down next to her brother, where he was fiddling with some wires. "She's too innocent." Already the blonde had wedged herself firmly in her heart. Her heart beat was erratic and she knew that if she had stayed, she would've done something stupid.

"Izaya. I'm in love." Next to her the older twin laughed. "You've only just noticed? I'm surprised you didn't take the chance to jump her." Letting go of the camera he had been wiring, he picked up his mug, taking a sip of his coffee. "I couldn't. Right now she wants a friend not a lover. How did it go on your end?"

In reply Izaya pulled down the collar of his black pullover, proudly showing the red finger imprints around his throat, that were sure to bruise. "My hunch paid off." Taking another sip of his coffee, he used a small mirror to examine the blond's handiwork. "What to piss him off?" Smirking at his sister, the mirror was tossed on the table. "Nope. He thought I was stalking Shizuka. He said he can smell me."

Kanra shook her head, unused to her brother grinning like an idiot. "Shizu-chan has animal like instincts and a temper, but he's protective of his precious twin. He thinks I'm his sister's friend so he won't kill me. I was right. I guess I can read him." The younger twin stood up, removing her top. "And if you had been wrong? Shizuka is mine, don't touch her."

"Calm down. I won't play with her. I only mess with my humans and my Shizu-chan." Her clothes were already folded up on the table, still in their packaging. Slipping on the black pullover, she pulled it down, past her waist. "What are you doing anyway?" Izaya was back to fiddling with the camera. "I was seeing how far the range is on it. One you're changed, get the painting."

Two figures blended in with the shadows as they stealthily ran through the darkness, bounding over the wall. Keeping crouched, they went their separate ways. Pulling her collar over her mouth and the cap further over her eyes, Kanra skirted along, adjusting her ear piece. _The security is looped, you won't be seen. _Izaya's voice came through loud and clear.

Seeing the small screen from Izaya's laptop, she slipped inside, being careful where she walked. Held in her hand was a cardboard tube, which contained her forgery. _You need to go right to the end. Its the third painting on the left. _She knew all this, they had visited a few days back to scope the place. Still her brother was the one with the layout in front of him, along with the small tracking dots.

Making her way to the end, she could see a small red light, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. Digging her nails underneath the tracker, it came away easily in her hand. Kanra slipped it into her pocket, switching on the small flash light connected to her headset. _Hurry up. _Taking the lid off of the tube, she set to work.

Izaya crouched against the wall, blending in if not for the light of his laptop. He could see the tracker on Kanra's headset, blinking slowly. It wasn't long before the small dot showed up at the entrance. "I'm removing the loop, get over here." There was a small sigh over his own headset. _I got it didn't I? I'll be there shortly._

Sure enough something flickered through the dark, crouching down to join him, a smirk on her lips. "You haven't done it yet?" Vaulting over the wall, she held onto the tube containing the precious painting. Fixing the security, Izaya removed all traces of himself, closing the laptop down and shoving it in a thin black back pack that was unnoticeable, along with his headset. Gripping onto the top of the wall, he pulled himself over, landing on his feet. The two calmly made their way from the scene, knowing no one would be any wiser to what had just taken place.

"Good job." Kanra placed the tube on the table. "I'll take it to Shiki-san tomorrow." Taking off the cap, she let her long hair unravel falling down her back. "Sure." She had never been to see the fence, Izaya dealt with that part, as well as where the money was stored. "I'm going to bed." pulling her top off, she let it fall to the floor, she wouldn't be using it again. It was a new outfit every time, always something to hide part of their faces and always something black and plain. "You're worried about getting closer to Shizuka-chan?"

Rolling down her skin tight leggings, the younger twin stood in her underwear, glaring at the older one. "I told you not to analyse me." Still if Izaya could read Shizuka... why not get his input? "Did you have an idea? She only sees me as a friend" Crossing her arms, she remembered that her flick knife was in her bedroom. "For now. Looks like we have competition as well. Kanra, we're thieves. If you want something...take it." Shaking her head, she went into her bedroom, falling onto her bed.. "That only works for you, Izaya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part one – Meetings and growing relationships**

**Chapter three**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews. So in this one I started mentioning some of the OC's. All names are generated at random using . And onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

The night air was dark and cold, not a sign of the moon or the stars in the sky. A thin line of smoke rose from the end of his cigarette, the only light was the small spark that kept it lit. It wasn't the first and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Shizuo took another drag, inhaling nicotine into his lungs. Next to him was an ash tray that Kadota had brought for him one birthday, already it was full to the brim of empty cigarette butts.

His younger twin had long gone to bed, no doubt with pens and pencils scattered over the end of the bed, by morning they would be knocked onto the floor, from where she had fallen asleep drawing again. He however had been unable to calm the unknown feeling, coursing through his body like poison. No matter how many times he had placed a cigarette between his lips, the memory of earlier would still not vanish.

Where as Shizuka had finished her education and gone onto studying what she enjoyed in university, he had been unable to do the same. There wasn't anything he enjoyed, his temper was out of control, his strength a threat to anyone that dared try to harm him or those he cared about. His sole purpose was to make sure those that were important to him were happy.

That was what made him happy, seeing his friends and sister smile. So why was it today he had felt his heart beat stronger than ever? One look into those crimson eyes and his blood was pumping faster, not because of the usual adrenaline rushing through him, but something else, something that had frozen every muscle in his body, rendering him unable to move.

It was only the fact that the culprit was the one that had been following his sister, that had allowed him to move. The raven haired male had been fearless, unlike all those before him that had dared to challenge him and bring forth his anger. Those sharp red eyes spoke volumes, at the same time showing riddles and mystery. Stubbing out his cigarette, he decided that was it for tonight. Izaya Orihara. He would be fine as long as they didn't meet again.

Taking the ashtray with him, Shizuo stepped back inside the kitchen, emptying the tray out over the bin. One meeting, one stupid brief moment, that was all it had taken to stir his heart. Quietly moving up the stairs, his footsteps slowed outside the open door. Leaning against the door frame, his eyes skimmed through the darkness, seeing the small rise and fall of the covers. Seeing that Shizuka was peacefully sleeping, the older twin finally headed to his own room.

"Kanra! Get up!" His voice rang through the apartment, even as he jogged down the stairs, drying his damp hair from his shower. Izaya heard a thud as his barely dressed younger twin made her way down the stairs. "Morning Izaya. It was your turn to make breakfast." Shrugging on his jacket, one hand pointed at the table. "Still half asleep I see?"

"Shut up. I was having a nice dream." Taking a seat on the arm of the sofa, the cup was lifted to his lips as he took a sip of coffee. "How do two girls have sex?" If he was anyone else, the carpet would have been ruined. However he was used to his younger twin's questions. "Have a look on the internet. I have to see Shiki. See you later." With a wave, he was out of the door.

Making his way up the path, Izaya found himself standing outside a martial arts dojo. Sliding the door open, he stepped inside. Shiki was a mystery. He never spoke about anything personal, or gave away the location of his home. The very first time they had met, he and Kanra had been desperate to get rid of a priceless antique that they had stolen. It was Shiki that they had found, the man giving off a cold aura, two bulky men in suits at his side.

First impressions did count after all. Though now he knew the truth. Even so he wouldn't bring his younger twin here to meet the man. He too kept his personal life a secret. "Izaya-san. Come in." The man with raven hair and a pure white suit wasn't alone. Taking a few steps closer, he kept up his usual act. "Good morning, Shiki-san. I brought you another one."

_Name:- Shiki_

_Gender:- Male_

_Age:- 30_

_Career:- A fence for anything valuable_

_Relationships:- Current lover Akabayashi_

_Siblings:- None_

"Another one so soon?" While Shiki unrolled the painting to check it was authentic, Izaya studied the man that was in the room with them. The shock of red hair stood out the most, along with the scar over one eye. This man didn't seem dangerous at all, if he didn't know better he would say he was sleeping. "Its real. I'll deposit the money into your bank account. You'll get a larger amount than normal for this one."

_Name:- Akabayashi_

_Gender:- Male_

_Age:-35_

_Career:- Hitman/assassin_

_Relationships:- Current lover Shiki_

_Siblings:- None_

"Thank you, Shiki-san. I'll bring you another one soon." He looked up seeing that he didn't get an answer. "Don't get too overconfident, Orihara-san. Even the best make mistakes." Covering his shock, Izaya smiled. "As expected. I wouldn't work with someone that didn't even know my name." With that he left the dojo, wondering just how much the man knew about him and Kanra.

"Shizuka!" Waving a hand, a large grin broke through, seeing that the blonde had waited for her at the trees. Kanra dropped down next to her. "Good morning. I didn't expect you to wait for me." After all she had run from the apartment, just to be early. "We're friends, aren't we?" Covering up the disappointment, the raven moved closer. "We only have lessons this morning. Do you want to have lunch together?"

Shizuka felt her heart speed up, knowing her cheeks were flushing pink. "Sure. My brother starts his job in the coffee shop. We can go there." Taking out the phone from her pocket, fingers nimbly moved across the small keypad. It wasn't like she was helping her brother, what he did with the information was up to him. Snapping the phone shut, Kanra slipped it back into her pocket. "Yeah, that sounds great. We should get to class."

Jumping up, she brushed herself down, holding out a hand to the blonde. As soon as the delicate fingers brushed against her palm, she could feel herself losing it, wanting to do more than just hold on to that hand. "Kanra? You can let go now." Shizuka's face was flushed, looking down at their entwined fingers. "Ah! Yeah." Regretfully letting go, the pair headed for their first class.

_Shizuo is working at the coffee shop. _Well, his little sister was certainty in a good mood to send him such a message. It was quickly deleted and the phone snapped shut, pressed gently against his lips. Now what to do about his new found knowledge? So many ideas crossed his mind. This time their meeting would be in public. Crimson eyes gleamed. He was looking forward to it.

His target was inside the store standing behind the counter serving customers their drinks. Only a thin layer of glass and a few long strides separated them. Instead of making his move, Izaya paused outside taking his time to observe his humans. They were in groups of two or three, all chatting among themselves. The shop itself was quite small and it looked cosy. Pulling out one of the chairs at an empty table, the raven took a seat.

There were four tables arranged outside the window, so he had plenty to watch and hear. "Honey, Where should we go for our date?" The woman at the table was ignored, the man opposite her, interested with his phone. "Are you listening to me?" The relationship wouldn't last past the next week. Judging by the man's actions, he no doubt had some other woman he was in love with.

The next table was nearly full, three teenage girls sat around it, a magazine sat splayed on top. "What about this one? I think the outfit would suit me." Her friends shook their heads. "No way, look at how thin she is. Iku Yokokawa is so pretty, anything suits her." Izaya tuned them out. The girl who had spoke had pushed both her drink and the cake away. "I could look like her too." It wouldn't be long before the girl would stop eating.

The third table only had one occupant, a girl with long hair, headphones in her ears. It wasn't long until she was joined by a boy of a similar age. "Sorry I'm late." They gave each other an affectionate kiss, before the boy sat down. "What are you listening to?" The girl pulled out her ear phones. "Red raven's new song. Their second album comes out next month." The pair seemed happy enough.

"There you go. Be careful its hot." The teen smiled taking the hot drink from him. Shizuo watched as she went, before turning to his next customer. It wasn't as bad as he had thought. Usually he worked nights, that way there wasn't as many people around if someone was stupid enough to piss him off. It was his first job in the day time, where the streets were crowded. He had opted to wear his bartender uniform, minus the tie. Then there was the compulsory apron that he had to wear with the coffee shop's name across it.

One by one the cue diminished, the customers either sitting down at a table or leaving with their drinks in a heat proof cup. "How can I-" Shit. This was bad. In front of him stood the raven he had never wanted to see again, those sharp eyes were focused on him. "-help you?" Already he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "Shizu-chan? What a coincidence." Why was he here? "Is Shizuka here?"

He received a shrug in reply. "I think she's at uni. I'll have a coffee, milk, no sugar." Shizuo kept his eyes averted, not liking the way Izaya got to him. "Do you want a table or are you taking away?" In his mind he pleaded to whichever higher existence that it was takeaway. "I think I'll stay awhile." Shit. Glancing around the room, there was only a few empty tables left, all close to him. Jotting down the table number, the blond held it out.

Izaya's fingers were slim and long, as if they played piano. His eyes widened as the digits brushed over his skin, making him feel as if he had caught light. As quickly as they had tortuously examined every part of his hand, the small slip of paper was removed. "I'll be waiting over there then." Damn it. Clenching his fist, he kept his head lowered, counting down slowly. Keep calm. Shizuka hadn't even seen him at work yet. Keep calm.

Unfortunately for him the rest of the staff were busy, so he was the one who had to deliver the drink to the table. Picking up the small cup, Shizuo carried it towards the table, slowing as he noticed the raven reading a magazine, glasses perched neatly on his nose. "Here's your coffee." Not waiting for an answer, the cup was left on the table. There were other customers to serve.

Just when he was getting back into his routine serving the next customer, the nuisance popped up again, three people down holding an empty cup. "Shit." The coffee that he had been pouring spilled over the edge of the cup, making a mess over the side, his frown deepened. Damn it. "Sorry. I'll get you another one." Even though he hadn't really felt it, there was a reddened patch of skin on his hand. Making the coffee, he handed it over, taking the money.

"What do you want? Izaya." Izaya held up the empty cup. "I'll have another coffee." Reaching out, he took the blond's hand in his own. "Looks painful. Shouldn't you put it under some water?" It was an odd feeling caring for someone else, if it was anyone else he would be asking out of curiosity, so that he could make notes. This time though he was generally concerned. The hand was snatched out of his hold. "No, its fine. I didn't feel it. Sit down, I'll bring your coffee over." Regretfully it was the end of their conversation, for now at least.

Which was a shame, still at least he got to get a closer look at the inhuman blond. Izaya began noticing little things watching the scene in front of him. Laying down the magazine that hadn't been read, his glasses were removed and returned to his pocket. His second cup of coffee was almost halfway gone. The blond was polite and smiled when serving teenagers and children, going as far as to give them extra tissue and a small cardboard tray. The smile that he wore vanished back into that frown every time he served an adult.

After his fourth cup, Izaya had to call it quits. The staff were now all staring at him, trying to figure out why he was still there. Checking his phone, there were no messages from his younger twin. Regretfully time was up. Leaving the empty cup where it was on the table, he gave a small wave to the blond which wasn't acknowledged and left. There would be other opportunities. His hands clenched into fists involuntarily as he spotted a familiar face getting out of a police car.

Shizuo finally felt that he could breath as the troublesome raven left the coffee shop and him alone. For a moment there he had been worried that Izaya would stay all day. Still he hadn't gotten angry yet, so maybe the unwelcome distraction had helped. It looked like it wouldn't be the last time that he would see those crimson eyes, maybe he was actually in trouble. Handing over the hot drink, a familiar face walked through the door, this time it was a welcome one.

Kadota had been his first friend, it had taken a while to get used to each other, but here they were years later, still friends. If there was ever anything that he wanted to know or help with, Kadota was the one he would go to. "Shizuo." Again the rest of the staff stared at him. "I'm taking my break." Fixing himself and his friend a drink, the blond dropped the money into the till, finding an empty table. "Are you checking up on me?"

"Maybe a little. Really I just wanted a drink. I've spent all morning in that car." Taking a seat, Shizuo handed over the cup of coffee, stirring his own hot chocolate as he ripped open the sugar packets. "I've remained calm. So far. You know I hate violence." His friend sighed, removing his hat, spiked brunette hair stuck up. "And yet, I'm always forced to arrest you." Kadota had become a police office, since his father had been one.

Though that wasn't the only reason, it was to keep him out of trouble and if need be look the other way or get him out of being arrested. The other policeman weren't as forgiving. "I know, I'm not doing that much damage." Taking a gulp of his drink, he let the sweetness hit his tongue, flowing down his throat. "I know. I'd rather you smash things, it means that everything is fine. Shizuka seemed happy yesterday."

"Yeah. She has new friends." He knew exactly where the conversation was heading. "So she hasn't used her strength?" Shaking his head, the rest of the drink was downed. "No. I've made sure she stays happy." Kadota took a sip of his own. "Good. When it comes down to it, Shizuka is a lot more dangerous than you." The cup shattered as he clenched his hand, the people on the next table jumped. "I know. I need a cigarette." The pair of them were already heading outside. "Shizuo. Your face is flushed. Do you feel sick?" The blond shrugged. "I think I might be coming down with something."

"Superb! You've done it to perfection." Their teacher walked around the room, taking a look at their canvases, which stood on easels, a bowl of fruit sat in the centre on a small table. Shizuka smiled, lowering her paintbrush. "This one too. Absolutely amazing." Her new friend had received praise as well. "Next week we will be drawing the human body. I have a few models in mind to come in." Leaving everything where it was, the blonde grabbed her coat and bag. As she and Kanra left the room, she caught sight of Masaomi walking into the room, hands behind his head, the usual cheeky grin plastered on his face. "You wanted to see me?"

"Hopefully Shizuo should still be working at the coffee shop." Kanra was next to her, typing a message into her phone, caught up in what she was doing. Unrolling her sleeves, the pair walked in silence until she was finished. "Sorry, Izaya wants to meet up." So it wasn't a boyfriend. Sighing in relief, Shizuka paused, before shrugging it off. It was natural for her friend to be happy. "Why don't you ask him to meet us at the coffee shop?" The raven was already typing away.

As they reached the shop, both of them noticed Izaya sitting at one of the tables. "You've finally finished? I was getting bored." There was a loud thud from inside the store. Through the window she could see her older twin grabbing one of the customers by the throat. "Oh? Shizu-chan has got into trouble already?" The window shattered as a man crashed through it. Shizuo was going to get fired again.

Sure enough less than five minutes later, her dejected brother stepped outside. Without saying a word, the blonde gave him a hug, letting him ruffle her hair. "Sorry Shizuka." Pulling him out of the way, she led him away from the broken store. "Shizuo can we go to the gallery?" The two ravens had stepped in behind them, all four walking together, though Izaya and Kanra had a bounce in their step. "Again? Fine. But not too long."

"Do you want to come?" Return to the scene of the crime? "Yeah, okay. I don't have my sketchbook on me though." The blonde was already leading the way. Glancing to her side, she could see her older twin smirking, Izaya would be tagging along too. "First we have a stop to make." Shizuka's smile was contagious. "Wait here. I'll be back in a minute."

Leaving Shizuo with the twins, she tried to be as quick as possible, going into the nearest bakery. Purchasing four slices of strawberry cheesecake, she took the takeaway box, heading out to where she had left them. "Shizuka. Over here." Instead of standing by the wall, Shizuo was sitting on a bench, Izaya sitting next to him. "I brought us some cake." Tugging the cigarette from her brother's mouth, it was stubbed out and thrown away. "Here this is your bit."

Handing the biggest bit to Shizuo, she watched as it was demolished, gone in seconds, including the cream that had got onto her older twin's fingers. "Kanra? Izaya?" She was disappointed when both of them turned her down. "We don't really like sweets." After she had eaten hers, the two pieces that were left would be saved until later. "You like sweet stuff?" Carrying the box, the four of them continued on their way. "Yeah. Me and Shizuo have always had a sweet tooth." This time she had got them to cheer up her older twin.

Kanra had sort of expected it, though it still came as a surprise, it was something she could use to her advantage and she knew that without a doubt her brother was thinking the same thing. When they reached the entrance, she caught Shizuo staring at her intently, as if he wanted to ask her something. She heard her friend sigh. "Again? This is Kanra and this is Izaya. Sorry, Shizuo doesn't remember anyone the first time around." It didn't really matter to her, although Izaya's eyes seemed to light up.

"What's wrong with you?" The two blonds were walking ahead of them, Shizuka dragging her brother around. "Shizu-chan remembered my name." Kanra narrowed her eyes. "Did you get Shizuo fired?" Her older twin shook his head. "Nope. That was his own fault. I only stayed for coffee." Shaking her head, she tried to keep up with a happy Shizuka.

A slither of guilt made itself known, knowing that one of the paintings that blonde was excited about was fake. She too used to have fun, but now that they were thieves, the joy had been taken away. She couldn't look as Shizuka got closer to her forgery. "Kanra." Izaya's voice was a whispered hiss in her ear. "What?" Following his gaze, her heart sank as art obsessed eyes stared at her painting.

"This is-" Kanra moved closer, just as the blonde did, legs touching the rope that surrounded each painting. "Hey! Stay behind the rope!" Shizuka was pulled back by the security guard, making her stroke the closed blade in her pocket. They watched as the security guard left, the blonde was still staring at the painting. "Shizuka. Are you okay?" She could admit that she was worried. "Hm? Yeah its fine. Shizuo lets go this way."

Kanra watched as the pair moved on ahead. "What was that about?" Next to her Izaya had his poker face on. "She's confused. Its something to do with the painting." She knows. "She knows. Doesn't she?" She didn't get an answer. "I'm going to find out." Quickening her pace, she caught up with the two blonds, neither one had realised she was there yet. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It doesn't feel right. I don't think it's the real one." How had she figured it out? "Again? I'll let Kadota know when we get back." This was bad. Moving forward, her mind spun in circles. What was she supposed to say? She found herself yanked back, her older twin holding her arm. "We don't know anything about it. Act normal." Yeah. She could do that.

Izaya let go, watching carefully. If his younger twin was going to give them away, then he needed to get her out of there. When he looked again, he knew there would be no problems. It was a surprise though, just how perceptive Shizuka was, when Shizu-chan was a protozoan. From now on they would have to watch what they stole. Maybe it was time to move on from paintings. They were both highly skilled, a straight forward steal of something else valuable would be a piece of cake.

That had been another surprise, who knew the blond had a sweet tooth. More and more he was learning about his treasure, it wasn't enough. He needed to know more. If he could get Shizuka alone, no doubt she would happily give him what he needed to know. Better yet he could find out about that annoyance of a police officer. Even if the blond hadn't noticed, he had. Kadota was clearly in love with him. That was something he wouldn't allow.

Straightening his jacket, his fingers ran over the soft fur around his hood. The bounce in his step remained as he kept up his usual expression. His little sister had fallen for someone that could expose them, while he had fallen for someone he could barely understand. "Shizu-chan! Is there something wrong?" For a brief moment their eyes met, something flickering in those mocha orbs, it was gone just as quickly. What was that?

The blond ignored him, turning away. Well that wasn't very nice. "Shiiizu-chaan!" Adding a childish quality to his voice he moved closer. "What? Quit calling me that." Even Kanra was staring at him oddly. Unlike her, he was willing to do anything to get his hands on his protozoan. "Where should we go now?" Izaya refused to let their date end this early. "Shu-"

Shizuo was silenced,a hand covering his mouth. "I'm fine. Lets continue." It was the end of the discussion, his younger sister was already hurrying off with Kanra in tow, leaving him and Izaya alone. Remaining where he was, the blond reached into his pocket for his phone. "Was there something wrong with the painting?" The raven sounded serious. "Shizuka seemed rattled." Narrowing his eyes, they stood inches away from each other. "How do you know that?"

"I study psychology. It was in her body language." Was that really it? There was something sounding out in the back of his mind. "She thinks the painting is a fake." Crimson eyes widened. "Fake? Wouldn't they have been checked?" It was a weird feeling standing so close to Izaya like this and having a normal conversation. "Maybe. Shizuka is sharp when it comes to art. The others that she spotted turned out to be fake. She's never been wrong."

"Others? That wasn't the first time?" Averting his eyes, the blond watched the two art obsessed girls instead. "No. This is the third one, she's spotted." Creating space between himself and the raven, the first speed dial was pressed. After several rings, he was met with a voice mail service. Ending the call, the phone was retuned to his pocket. It wasn't anything urgent, he could speak to Kadota at any time. Walking away, he cursed inwardly. The feeling was still there. That was another thing he could ask his childhood friend.

An hour later, it was time to part ways. Shizuka had her sketchbook filled with inspirations she had received. The four of them stood at the entrance, Shizuo wanted to leave, though he didn't say anything for his sister's sake. "I'll see you tomorrow. See you Izaya." Blinking in surprise, he looked at the girl trying to remember her name. Giving up he followed after his younger twin. "Shizu-chan! You forgot something." Turning around, he found himself staring into crimson eyes. How did he move so quickly. "See you soon." His temper broke through as soon as he felt hands in his collar, soft lips pressed against his cheek. "Izaaayaaa!"

Laughter filled the apartment as the door was unlocked. "That was great. Did you see his face? I thought he might actually kill me." His mood dipped, sensing that Kanra wasn't happy. "What is it this time?" Closing the door, his coat was removed and carefully placed on the clothes hook. "How aren't you worried? Shizuka knows the painting is fake. The police are going to investigate."

"I doubt it. Its not the first of your forgeries that she has found." His sister seemed to pale even further. With a smirk, Izaya dropped down into the chair. "That was the third one that Shizu-chan will report to that policeman. Yet, there has been nothing on the news about it. They don't have anything to trace. Our movements are flawless."

"It doesn't matter. We need to be careful. No more forgeries." He had expected it. "That's fine. I've found something else to steal. No forgeries, no evidence." The same bright eyes as his own flashed back. "When are we doing this one?" Shrugging his shoulders, the raven relaxed back. "We can do it any time. I'll need to hack into their systems to get what I need. We can take our time on this one." Besides they had a more important task at hand.

"Masaomi Kida. I think he's going to model for our art class." The very thought of having to draw his naked body repulsed her. "Is that so? You could always volunteer." Kanra glared at her older twin, hating how he was enjoying her problems so much. "No way. Shizuka is the only one allowed to see me like that." Mocking laughter filled her ears. "With the way you're going, you have a zero percent chance of making her yours."

"I'm just getting started. For now I'm an irreplaceable friend. You're the one that is in more trouble. Shizuo could get rid of you at any time." She felt better knowing that she had the upper hand and that her older twin who had always gotten what he wanted, was playing a losing game. "I'm going to paint for a bit. Let me know when dinner is done." For once Izaya was silent. "By the way, have you confirmed Shizuo's sexual orientation?" It was her turn to laugh.

Narrowing his eyes, Izaya glared at his smug younger twin, gripping his head in one hand. It felt like he had been hit with a cinder block or maybe one of the vending machines he had seen the blond throw. Why wasn't everything going to plan? It seemed that there was more to the both of them, than anyone knew. Shizu-chan was unpredictable, in this instance his psychology was useless. Anyone else would've already fallen at his feet. So why hadn't his treasure?

Following Kanra's steps, the door was opened to his own room. His walls were plain, unlike the master piece Shizuka had created. Then again he preferred it that way. The large bed sat in the centre of the room, simple black covers were already made up. His dresser was plain oak, on top of it sat a chess board, different game pieces were scattered on top, unused in such a long time. Sweeping the board clear, the pieces were placed down one by one. Himself, Kanra, Shizuka, Shizu-chan, Kida and Kadota.

The extra pieces were placed, though he didn't know yet if they would help or obstruct. The blond twins had Mikado, while they had Shiki. The two most powerful pieces in Ikebukuro for different reasons. But not the most dangerous. Looking at where he had placed them, it was easy to see how close the three of them were. Picking up the piece that represented Kadota, Izaya crushed it in his hand, throwing it at the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

**Part one – Meetings and growing relationships**

**Chapter four**

Turning the key in the lock, the twins stepped over the threshold holding their hands together tightly. In his free hand was the box from the bakery, containing the remaining two pieces of cheese cake. Just when he had thought that his younger sister's mood was back to her normal self, after Kanra and Izaya had left, she had become silent and withdrawn, not saying a word to him on the way home. Closing the door Shizuo let go, watching as Shizuka trudged up the stairs.

It had been like this the first and second time she had discovered the forged paintings. "Shizuka. What do you want for dinner?" The footsteps on the stairs froze. "I'm not hungry." He couldn't find anything to say and when the words finally entered his mind, the bedroom door slammed shut. The best thing would to let her calm down on her own. It wouldn't do any good if her anger was let out.

Shizuka sighed, leaning against the door. Today had been a good day. She had got to spend time with both her brother and friend, it didn't matter that Izaya was there. What bothered her was that painting. All three that she had found were done by the same person, that much was certain. So why did they feel so familiar?

It was almost two hours later, she expected Shizuo to call her down for dinner any minute now. Her heart jumped in her chest as she heard the door bell. No doubt it was Kadota, Her older twin would've called him already to set her mind at ease. Instead the older twin's voice yelled out loud. "Shizuka. Your friends are here." Kanra? Dumping everything on her bed, she threw the door open, seeing everything from where she stood at the top of the stairs. Why was it that seeing someone she barely knew made her feel so happy?

Her stomach growled, a delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen. Ah, Shizuo was making curry to cheer her up. Letting the Orihara twins in, she closed the door. "Why are you here?" Not that she was complaining. It was a good thing Kanra was here. "You seemed down earlier. Is it okay for us to be here? Won't your parents mind?" Shizuka glanced at her older twin, seeing the frown deepen. "I'll be in the garden if you need me."

Kanra watched as the older blond walked away. "Did I say something wrong?" Her crush looked conflicted playing with a stand of her hair. "Our parents are dead. They died in a car crash, its just the two of us." She should've known something like that. "Oh. I'm sorry." The blonde smiled waving the conversation away. "Don't worry about it, its been years. Have you eaten? If not you can stay for dinner."

"Eh? Shizuka-chan can cook?" Kanra glared at her twin, moving to sit down. "I do my best. Shizuo cooked today. Looks like he's making curry." No they hadn't eaten and the food did smell delicious. If she knew her twin as well as she thought she did. "We'll stay. If Shizuo is okay with it." She received a smile in response. "Don't worry, Shizuo has never turned down any of my requests. Besides he would've made plenty."

Damn it. Leaning back against the brick wall, Shizuo tried to calm himself. As soon as he had seen Izaya his chest had begun to ache, it was the same as earlier at the gallery and before that at the coffee shop. Shit. What was wrong with him? Dosing up on nicotine, he took his phone from his pocket, seeing that he had a message from Kadota. _I'll pop round after work today. _Ah, he could always rely on his childhood friend.

After three cigarettes, he felt sort of normal. Emptying out the ashtray, Shizuo headed inside, checking on the pot on the cooker. It was almost done. "Shizuo. Can my friends stay for dinner?" His sister's smiling face poked around the door, somehow he had been expecting that request as soon as they had arrived. Damn. He still wasn't calm. "Yeah. There's more than enough."

Taking out four plates, the blond paused before taking out another. Kadota wouldn't have eaten if he was on patrol all day. "Shizuka. Go and set up the dining room." Usually they would sit in front of the television with their dinners, since they had guests over, why not use it? "Okay!" Shizuka's voice called back from the other room. Somehow today the house seemed more lively.

"I'll be back in a minute." Shizuka grinned, removing the key from her pocket. It had been a long time since they had used the room. When their parents were alive, they would use it everyday. Now it mainly remained locked, the same with the bedroom. Turning the key in the key in the lock, she pushed the door open. "You haven't painted this room?"

The blonde jumped, turning in shock. She hadn't heard Izaya walking behind her. "Did I scare you?" Why was someone like this related to Kanra? "Yes. I need to clean up first. You should wait with Kanra." Drawing back the curtains, she let what was left of the daylight into the room. Surprisingly the room was already clean, she had expected it to be dusty. Shizuo must have been keeping it clean. The walls weren't painted, she couldn't bring herself to touch either room. The silver foiled patterns on the wallpaper remained instead.

The table was quite big, four chairs on either side and one each at the top and bottom. A large cabinet sat further away from the door, against the wall. Pulling open the first drawer, one of the tablecloths was removed. It felt soft and clean, she could smell the fabric softener. The rooms were still being taken care of. Unfolding the cloth, Shizuka held onto the side, letting it fly over the table and settle down. Carefully straightening each edge, she looked up finding Izaya staring at her. "What is it?"

"I was observing. Why isn't this room painted?" Next to the cabinet, there was a framed painting, of four people, he knew that it was the two twins and their parents. "I didn't feel like it." Unfolding his arms he moved to get a closer look. "Did you paint this?" The blonde was playing with her hair, nodding her head slightly. "You all look happy. Did they know about Shizu-chan's strength?" Kanra had stayed behind, so he could question her in peace.

"You ask a lot of questions. They knew, but they didn't treat us any differently. We were a happy family. What about your parents?" So this was going to be a two way interrogation? Fine with him. Izaya watched as the silver candle holders were removed from the second drawer. "Both of them are alive. We both moved out, so they could get on with their own lives. So Shizu-chan was accepted? What about school? Surely that strength must have made him popular?" What he really wanted to know was the blond's previous relationships.

"Not really, there were a few girls that were interested, Shizuo turned them down. The only ones he's close to are Kadota and Tom." Pulling open the drawer, he took out the candles, deciding to help out. "What so no girlfriends? That's a surprise." Shizuka took them from him, setting them in the correct places. "No. As far as I know my brother has never been in love. If he has then he hasn't told me." Interesting, that meant that the protozoan was completely innocent in that department.

Kanra gave him a warning look as she came in. Holding his hands out to say he had been a good boy, Izaya took a seat, his younger twin sitting next to him. Shizuka took a seat opposite Kanra, so he knew he would be sitting opposite his Shizu-chan. Speaking of, maybe he needed help. Pushing his chair back, he quickly left the room. "Shizu-chan, do you need any help?" Using his quick reflexes, he caught the plate before it fell. "I'll carry these two in."

Shizuo placed a hand over his chest, his heart thumping. That was a shock, he hadn't expected Izaya to come out of here. Then again maybe he should've. Picking up the two other plates, he wasn't surprised when the raven came back. "There's another plate? Is someone else coming?" Walking from the room, he glanced behind him. "Yeah. My friend Kadota." He thought he saw something flicker on Izaya's face and decided to ignore it.

Placing one of the plates in front of Kanra and the other where Kadota would sit, he took a seat himself. "This looks delicious as usual." As long as his sister was happy. "Is Kadota joining us?" Taking the silverware from Izaya, Shizuo set it down next to his plate. "Yeah he should be here in a bit." No sooner had the words left his mouth, he heard his friend's voice. "Shizuo? Are you home?"

Kanra froze, glancing at her brother. It must have been a shock for him. "In here." It looked like the pair were so close that the police officer had a spare key. She kept her mouth shut, not risking anything that might hurt their intentions. Izaya could handle himself, already he looked back to normal. Although she knew otherwise, her brother's mask was back firmly in place.

The police officer looked tired as he came into the room. Kanra noticed his wary gaze towards Shizuka, her hands clenched into fists at her side seeing the blonde smile as her hair was ruffled. "Is this a bad time?" She wanted to rip his hand off, for touching her. "No. You're just in time. I saved you some." It looked like the intruder wasn't going to leave any time soon. "Mm curry. Thanks Shizuo." Why did he have to sit next to Shizuka?

She jumped in surprise as the sky rumbled, sudden rain pelted at the window. A moment ago it had been a clear sky. "Told you so." As usual her older twin had a smug look on his face. "Fine. You were right." On the other side of the table her crush spoke up. "Right about what?" Now everyone was staring at her. "On the way here, Izaya said there was a storm coming."

"And there it is." As if he would be wrong about anything. The curry was delicious, his treasure was a good cook. It looked like he would be having plenty of home cooked meals in the future. "This is really good, Shizuo." It was unusual of his little sister to say anything about food. "But nothing beats ootoro." Ah there it was. That was usually the only food the pair of them would eat and it never got tiring.

"Everyone has their own tastes. Kadota did you bring me anything?" Chewing another mouthful, he watched as the blond got up, pulling the curtains closed. "I picked up some lollipops and a few cakes." If only he had known about their sweet tooth before hand, everything would be a lot smoother. "Yes. I just ran out. Did you get the strawberry ones?" He really didn't like the man. A thief and a policeman fighting over one person, who would have guessed?

After everyone had finished, he nudged Kanra giving her a meaningful look. "Shizuka, do you want to help me with dishes? Since Shizuo cooked." Good girl. "Sure, afterwards do you want to paint with me?" Not good, that was one subject he didn't need to be mentioned. The two girls left the room, leaving him with the blond and one other unwanted guy. "Sorry I missed your call. Was it important?"

"We went to the gallery today. Shizuka pointed out another painting she thinks is a forgery." And there it was, his life was about to become more complicated. "Let me know which one and I'll request a warrant. You know, those other two came back fakes. This one probably will too. Shizuka has got good eyes." Izaya could sense a silent conversation between the pair, there was something else, that maybe not even the blonde knew. It was interesting and irritating.

Time passed and the rain showed no sign of letting up. Shizuka was in her room with Kanra, while Izaya was with him and Kadota. His sister refused to let the twins go home until the storm had ended. "This is a 3D image of the inside of the gallery. Do you know which painting it was?" Shaking his head, he let out a sigh. He knew nothing about art. "Let me see." He was sitting next to Kadota on the sofa, the raven leaned over, hand resting on his shoulder. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him. "It was the one on the left."

Well then it looked like having Izaya here was a good thing, though it made Shizuo uncomfortable. Glancing at the time he could see it was getting late. He didn't need to look outside to know it was still raining. The sky rumbled, light flashing through the curtains. "Its getting late. Izaya you can stay here for the night. Shizuka will ask me anyway. Kadota?"

"I'll stay as well. Its lucky I have a day off tomorrow, I'll be up all night working on my reports." Brushing Izaya's hand away he got up. "Don't push your self." His friend laughed. "Giving me my own advice back? I'll be fine. Good night, Shizuo." It looks like Kadota would still be awake when he woke up tomorrow. "Good night, Kadota."

"Where am I sleeping? Shizu-chan." That nickname was really getting on his nerves. "You can stay in the guest room." Removing the key from his pocket, Shizuo stopped in front of the door. Pushing it open, he was met with a room, full of canvases, art materials were scattered everywhere. "Again." Locking the door, his gaze travelled to his parent's room. No, no one was allowed to sleep in there. "Looks like my sister's art studio."

Knocking on the door to Shizuka's room, he waited until the door was opened. "Shizuo is Kadota looking into that painting?" Nodding his head, he looked at the pieces of paper laying across the bed. "Yeah. He'll look into it." His sister smiled. "Good. Tell him they were all done by the same person. Why is Izaya behind you?" It was a shame it was raining, if he went outside for a smoke he would get drenched. "Its getting late. Since it hasn't stopped, both of them can stay the night."

Kanra blinked, looking behind Shizuo and meeting her brother's gaze. She had a feeling this had been the plan from the beginning. "Thanks Shizuo. Kanra its a sleepover." This would be the most agonizing night of her life, she just knew it. "I need to get my sweets from Kadota." The blonde ran down the stairs, Shizuo following. Her older twin slipped in the room closing the door. "You planned this didn't you?"

"I can't plan the weather, I just used it to my advantage. Don't waste this chance." There was no doubt she would spend the night in the same bed as Shizuka. "I can't paint any more. If Shizuka sees it, she'll know I did the forgeries." Both of them kept their voices low. "If you refuse to paint she'll want to know why. I have an idea. Until then don't touch a paintbrush."

The door was opened just in time, the blonde smiling as she held up a bag of lollipops. "You can't sleep in your clothes. Mine might not fit you." Kanra inwardly panicked, seeing Shizuka going through her wardrobe. "This should fit you. Its my old one." Catching the white night dress, she wondered if she could go the entire night without doing anything stupid. "Well then. Goodnight Kanra, Shizuka-chan."

Shizuka closed the door, undoing her jeans, yanking them down they were dropped in the laundry basket. Pulling her shirt over her head, the blonde brushed her hair back, turning towards the bed, where her nightshirt was. "You haven't got changed yet?" Kanra looked flushed, moving closer and pressing one hand against the girl's forehead, she checked that she didn't have a temperature. "You seem fine."

Backing away, Shizuka picked up the shirt, throwing it over her shoulders. The long sleeves fell over her hands, the shirt falling just below her butt. Once she was ready for bed, the sketchbooks were placed in a pile on the floor as she pulled back the covers. "Goodnight Kanra." Turning over she could hear rustling, before the covers were pulled back again. "Goodnight Shizuka."

"Damn. Guess you're with me then." Rummaging through his chest of drawers, Shizuo pulled out the smallest pyjamas that he owned. They were from when he was back in high school. His mother had been trying to teach him how to wash his own clothes. Not only had they accidentally shrunk, they had changed colour, their original colour being white. "They should fit you."

Tossing them over, he pulled out his own. "These are pink." Shrugging his shoulders, the blond began to strip. "You can have a look and see if anything else will fit you. Those are the smallest I have." Quickly getting changed, he noticed that he was being watched, his heart was being noisy again. "I usually sleep in my boxers." Climbing into bed, his eyes were already closed. He wasn't happy about letting Izaya sleep in the same room as him, let alone next to him. "Then sleep on the floor."

Why was he so conscious of the raven? "I suppose these will do. Opening his eyes, he caught a flash of skin, before quickly closing them again. Outside the rain still poured, bouncing against the windows. The bed dipped as the other side was occupied. Trying to forget Izaya was even there, he kept his eyes closed, somehow managing to fall asleep quickly.

Izaya grinned staring at the side of the blond's head. This had worked out so much better than he had first thought. The forecast had said there would be a storm tonight, so he had risked coming, even though he was aware they might have to walk home in the thunderstorm. "Shizu-chan." He didn't get an answer. Nudging him gently he didn't get a response. The blond was already sound asleep. "Do you think your strength is enough that you can let your guard down so easily?"

Raising himself on one elbow, Izaya focused on every inch of that peaceful expression. Moving closer, his eyes flicked up checking the blond was still asleep. Their faces were centimetres away. "I always get what I want, Shizu-chan." The first time it was a small lick on the lips, the second it was a kiss on the cheek. This time he let their lips touch briefly before moving away. "I just stole your first kiss." And still there was no response.

Shifting closer and draping his arm over the toned chest, there was still nothing. Izaya held back the urge to laugh. Shizu-chan slept like a log. The fabric of their clothes brushed against each other as he moved closer than he should at this stage. Resting his head on the blond's chest, he closed his own eyes. "I'm going to steal everything away from you, Shizu-chan. You are already mine." He would make sure of it.

Shizuka was already curled on her side fast asleep, while she remained awake unable to look away from that sleeping face. What would her older twin do in this situation? No she knew he would take advantage, most likely Shizuo had already lost something important. The sky rumbled again making her jump. "Kanra? Are you scared of the thunder?" No she wasn't, it had just caught her off guard. The blond's eyes were half lidded, strong but slim arms wrapped around her, pulling her in close.

Her heart pounded at the unexpected closeness. "Shizuo would do this when I got scared. We used to share a room, every time I had a bad dream he would let me in his bed and hold me like this until I calmed down." Izaya would do something similar with her, though that was when they were kids. Now she could handle herself. There was warmth as Shizuka pressed against her, even through their clothes she could tell the blonde was big. "Sweet dreams, Kanra." Her eyes widened as she felt a small kiss on her forehead. "You too." Closing her eyes, she felt herself drift off to sleep.

Izaya had always been a light sleeper, so when he heard footsteps outside the room, he was instantly aware. "Shizuo." Ah, that was that police officer. Keeping his eyes closed, he knew that the light had been turned on. Making sure his arm was locked and pretending to sleep, he listened out as the footsteps got closer to the bed. His knife was still in his coat pocket. "Shizuo wake up." His head moved a little as the blond underneath him was shaken awake.

"What?" A half asleep voice rumbled. "We need to talk." Izaya could feel the blond shift, most likely taking in the situation. "Can it wait till morning?" He could hear the sleepiness. "It includes Shizuka. We should talk alone." His arm was lifted lightly, before it was dropped back down. "Its fine, I'd rather not wake Izaya, he's less annoying when he's asleep." The sigh he knew was from Kadota. "Fine." The bed dipped and he knew the policeman had just sat down. "Are you sure about letting those two near Shizuka?"

"They seem to really like her. Besides look how happy she is now." Which meant they would be allowed to stay. "You're taking a big risk. I thought you were going to keep her in line?" From where he was laying, Izaya could hear a strong heartbeat. "I am, she deserves to have a life. If anything happens-"

"-You'll take the blame for it, just like last time. I know you Shizuo, that's why I wanted to warn you. Kazuhiro Shiratori. That's the name of the police officer that you threw his police car at back in high school. Today he got promoted." Kadota sighed when he didn't get a reply. "That guy is now my superior. I'm not sure if he remembers you or not, but you need to stay off of his radar. I won't be able to help you out much any more, if anything happens. I know you can control your strength, but if Shizuka uses hers... you need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I'm doing what I can." Eh? Was there something wrong with the blonde? Apart from her gang leader ex-boyfriend. "It might not be enough. Shizuo, I want you to promise me that as soon as her new friends become troublesome, you'll get rid of them. Why is he so close to you anyway?" His head rolled a little, as the blond moved his shoulder. "Pass, maybe he was scared of the thunder or its the way he sleeps? Its quiet and I'd prefer it stays that way." The bed dipped again. "I've spent today going over the copies of my reports to make sure they are all accurate. Be careful Shizuo." There was a small click. "Don't go too far Kadota."

When he was sure the officer had gone, Izaya opened his eyes in darkness, raising his eyes he could see the protozoan had once again fallen asleep. There was no chance that he or Kanra would be leaving the twin's sides. Still, it didn't make sense why they were so worried about Shizuka. A feeling of irritation made itself known in his chest. It looks like he would have to find out from the source. Though for now he would enjoy his treasure's warmth.

Mocha eyes blinked, a hand to rub at his still tired eyes. Glancing down Shizuo could see an arm draped loosely over his chest. The heat in his face rose, cursing himself for staring at the sleeping face. Like this Izaya looked harmless. Damn it why was he putting up with this? Why hadn't he kicked him off the bed and onto the floor? Something was definitely wrong with him. Gently moving the slim arm away from him, the blond quickly escaped the bedroom.

The door to his sister's room was still shut and he knew she wouldn't be coming out for a while. Since Kanra was in there too, he wouldn't disturb her. By the sounds of it the storm that had been raging outside was gone. Shizuo paused at the top of the stairs, hearing rustling downstairs. So Kadota hadn't been asleep after all. Walking down the stairs slowly, he leaned on the banister watching his childhood friend work away.

"Morning Shizuo." Tired eyes looked back at him, the circles around them were clear. Letting out a sigh and making his way down the rest of the steps, he confronted Kadota. "You look like crap." The usually well kept gelled back hair, was a mess, most of it flopped over his forehead. "Ouch. Don't hold back on my account."

"I won't. Did you sleep at all last night?" A laptop sat on the table, the charging plug connected. Paperwork was scattered across the floor, in what Kadota called organized. "I got a few minutes. The rain stopped about three o'clock this morning. In case you were wondering. Here, you shouldn't leave these laying around." Gratefully Shizuo took the box of less than half cigarettes. "After this I'll make breakfast."

Using the key to unlock the door to the garden, he was met with water logged grass, the usual light bench was dark, where it had been soaked. Instead of taking his usual seat, the blond leaned against the door way, looking up at the cloudy sky. His slippers were by his bed and there was no way he was going back up to get them. Snatching the lighter from the side, the cigarette was lit. This was just what he had needed.

Kanra was the first to open her eyes, meeting the peaceful expression of a still sleeping Shizuka. It was a surprise that she had managed to get any sleep at all. The blonde's arms were locked loosely around her. She was still asleep right? Her gaze was drawn to soft pink lips. Inching forward, she flinched as their noses bumped. "Hm? Kanra?" She had lost her chance. "Morning." Instantly she was let go. "Ah sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Shizuka climbed out of bed, walking around in front of her, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Clenching her hands together, she resisted the urge to reach out and ruin everything. "Do you want a lolly?" Her heart jumped seeing the blonde unwrap one, popping it into her mouth. That expression was one of pure bliss. Shizuka's cheeks hollowed and puffed as she sucked on the candy.

It was getting worse, the overwhelming feeling to possess the blonde. It didn't help when her crush climbed back on the bed, giving her a view of those voluptuous goods, that were so much bigger than hers. "I have plenty. Are you su-" Kanra cursed as she pushed Shizuka back onto the bed, the skin of their thighs touching as the night dress rode up at her quick movements. Her hair fell over the side of her face as she moved closer. "Kanra?"

A knock at the door snapped her back to her senses, before it burst wide open. "Are you awake yet Kanra?" Of course it had to be her older twin. Underneath her Shizuka was grinning. "So you wanted a lolly after all." Reaching out, her finger and thumb gripped the small stick, slowly pulling it from the lips she had failed to steal. "Yeah, this one will do." Her crush blushed as she sucked on the strawberry candy. An indirect kiss wasn't that bad either.

Fixing a grin in place, Kanra hopped off of the bed. "Shizuka is it okay to use the shower?" As soon as the blonde nodded, the door closed. "Damn it, Izaya." There was no way she was going down stairs dressed like this. "You two really are close. I might have something that will fit you." The grin faded, replaced by a grimace as the taste of the artificial sugary treat flooded her mouth. For Shizuka she would have to put up with it. A thought crossed her mind. "Was Izaya wearing pink?"

Removing the lolly from her mouth, Kanra held the stick wondering when she would be able to throw the thing away. "Yeah. Those are the legendary pyjamas that Shizuo managed to turn pink back in high school." A voice from the doorway made them both jump. "Is that so?" Glaring at her smirking twin, she held out the lolly as a weapon. "I thought you were in the shower?"

"Ladies first. Right?" Which meant she was going first, while he was probably going to interrogate Shizuka again. "Fine, you should take this." Seeing the look of disgust on Izaya's face was worth it. "No thanks." The lolly was taken away from her. "You shouldn't waste sweets." Scooping up her clothes, the raven quickly left the room. Shizuka had taken the lolly back.

It looked like his little sister was progressing nicely. "Shizuo is probably downstairs smoking again." Izaya shrugged leaning against the wall. "Actually I wanted to talk to you." The blonde was playing with her hair again. "Do you have strength the same as Shizu-chan?" Mocha eyes became guarded. "Why do you want to know?"

"Call it curiosity." Keeping an ear out, he made sure not to speak too loudly. "Yes. I do. I don't use it since Shizuo made me promise not to." Oh dear, Shizuka was a little liar. Both he and Kanra had caught her red handed. "Why is that?" Now the girl was silent, taking a seat on the bed. "You'll find out anyway. He doesn't want me to make the same mistakes as him." Now that was interesting, they were getting there. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because he lost control. My brother nearly killed someone." Izaya knew by the shudder that it was bad. "He broke nearly every bone in the guy's body. The last I saw of him he was in a wheelchair. Don't push Shizuo, or you'll end up the same." Not quite. The police officer's words from last night made sense. Shizu-chan was dangerous, the blonde in front of him was a ticking time bomb. "I see now. See you downstairs Shizuka-chan."

Bouncing down the stairs he paused watching the two friends on the sofa. They were close, way too close. Something needed to be done. An idea had already sprouted in his mind and now it was growing at an alarming rate. To get rid of the competition he would need to be reckless. "Like you could beat me?" His eyes narrowed as the pair jumped from the couch, the protozoan reaching out. Neither one had noticed him yet.

"How was that? Your strength won't always protect you." Shizuo got back up, going for him again. Somehow Kadota managed to get in his blind spot, sending them both over the back of the sofa. They had grown bored of sitting there, being the only ones awake. It had moved to the subject of him relying on his strength. There was a flash of silver and then his back hit the floor, his friend laying down on top of him.

The tired officer seemed dazed, staring down at him. A hand reached for his face only to be pulled back by the silver handcuff. "Shizuo I-" His heart rate sped up, crimson eyes piercing his own, as Izaya stood by his head. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." Kadota rolled off of him, their wrists connected. "Did you see where the key went?" His eyes widened as a hand wrapped around his wrist. "I found it, hold still." In seconds his wrist was free. "...Thanks."

Pulling himself up, he held out his hand for Kadota. "Where's the key?" Izaya had already disappeared into the kitchen. A small glint caught his eye, the key was sitting on the table out of anyone's reach. How was his unlocked? "Here. I'll make breakfast." Shaking his head in confusion, he followed the path Izaya had taken. His head was beginning to ache. "What are you doing in here?" The blond felt drained. Ah that was it, this flea treating his house like it was his own.

"I'm making coffee. Do you want anything?" Ignoring the question, instead opening the fridge, Shizuo made himself a glass of milk. Forget breakfast. "You'll be leaving soon right?" Their gazes clashed. "After I've had a shower. Why? Eager to get rid of me? Shizu-chan." Somehow Izaya's voice seemed to purr in his ear. "Hurry up and get out." Turning away there was quiet laughter behind him. "And if Shizuka-chan asks me to stay?" Damn it.

His patience was running extremely thin, everything about the raven was messing with him. "Thank you for last night, we'll be going now." It had taken just over two long hours for them to leave. "I'll show you out." Shizuka stood by the front door, still talking to Kanra. Dragging himself up stairs, he felt his legs give out as he made it to the bed. "That damn flea." Shizuo had told him to leave the pyjamas on the bed. There was no sign off them.

"Shizuo?" Glancing up he sighed at his worried looking friend. "Everything okay? Shizuka's friends have already left." He had already known that, the moment the door had closed, he felt like he could breath again. "Kadota. I think something is wrong with me." The bedroom door was closed, Kadota taking a seat next to him. "What do you mean?"

"When Izaya is around. I feel irritated, my heart beats faster and it feels like I can't breath. Even with my strength, I know I can't beat him. Maybe I'm getting sick." Looking up, he watched something flicker in his friend's eyes. "...Shizuo. Isn't it that you hate him? You've never actually hated anyone before, you haven't had a chance to with how quickly you get rid of everyone." Something in his chest ached, though he ignored it.

"I hate him? I get it now, I only put up with him because he's Shizuka's friends. I hate Izaya Orihara. Thanks Kadota." A comforting hand rested on his shoulder. "Any time. It would be best for now if you stay away from him. You need to stay out of trouble." Nodding his head, Shizuo dropped back onto the bed. "Are you leaving?" Kadota nodded, smoothing his hair back, fixing his hat firmly in place. "See you late, Shizuo." The door closed leaving him to his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part one – Meetings and growing relationships**

**Chapter five**

That feeling in his chest the one that was quickly consuming him... It was hatred. Thanks to his childhood friend, Shizuo now knew there was nothing wrong with him, his erratic heartbeat, the extra adrenaline making his blood quicken in his veins until he was dizzy. Yeah, he hated Izaya, it couldn't be anything else.

Last night he hadn't been able to do much, seeing his sister look so happy made him push aside what he had wanted once again. If it hadn't been for Shizuka, his bed would've been empty on one side, instead of that flea taking advantage and taking up the room beside him. Not only that the raven had dared to sleep on him, he could smell him on his skin, in the room. His heart beat faster, as he fell back against the covers, Izaya's scent drowning him.

A knock at the door shook him from his thoughts, letting go of the covers that he hadn't realised he'd been holding, the blond sat up acting normal. "Shizuo. They've gone." Shizuka stood in the door way a smile on her face. "You like them, don't you?" His sister beamed, licking at the lollipop in her hand. "Yeah, Kanra is really nice. Izaya isn't too bad either." Meaning even if they had become troublesome he wouldn't be allowed to get rid of them.

"Shizuka, In future let me know when they want to come around." Being around Izaya would only make things worse. "Don't you like them?" Standing up he moved past the pouting blonde. "I don't have a problem with Kanra, keep Izaya out of my way." Ruffling her hair, he didn't wait for an answer. "Make sure you aren't late."

Less than ten minutes later, he was left alone in the empty house, a cigarette perched between his fingers. His foot tapped continuously on the floor in irritation. It was still there, that damn smell. Stubbing out his cigarette, Shizuo pushed the ash tray away from him. Storming into the kitchen, his hands were soon full of cleaning equipment. He needed to cleanse the house.

"That's really creepy." Izaya ignored her holding up his prize. Not only had he taken the blond's first kiss, spent the night with their skin touching and come up with a plan to get rid of Kadota, he had stolen the pink pyjamas. A memory that the two blonds shared, he now owned. "You didn't do anything bad did you?" Meeting his sister's gaze, a smirk touched his lips. "Like what?"

"Never mind. I'm going to meet Shizuka, don't bother us." Waving good bye from the sofa, his smirk didn't fade as he flipped up the screen to his laptop, showing their next destination. With this the cop would be out of the picture. Kanra couldn't know just yet, she would be against it and argue with him. Their arguments usually ended with knives and blood.

There was so much more the raven felt he could've done, the blond hadn't pushed him away, instead they had spent the night together. Closing his eyes, his head tilted back, arms outstretched across the sofa. A kiss wasn't enough. "I want you, Shizu-chan." And what he wanted he got, no matter the consequences.

Kanra knew when she arrived at the usual tree that something was different. Shizuka didn't wave to her as usual, instead she stood there silently, sketchbook in her hand. "Good morning, Shizuka." At last the blonde looked up meeting her gaze. "Morning." What had happened in the small time they had been apart? "We should get to class." Unable to get any closer, the raven followed.

Luckily they were still in the drawing stage, she knew that she would escape her first day without painting a single thing. "Everything okay?" Kanra received a shrug in reply. "I don't know yet." The blonde seemed on edge. Leaning over she risked taking one of Shizuka's delicate hands in her own. "Did my brother do something to Shizuo?" Coffee eyes lifted to meet hers. "I think so." A cough sounded behind them, both of them turning away and grabbing their pencils.

After class, the two of them headed to their usual tree. "What happened?" The blonde next to her sighed. "I don't know, Shizuo usually accepts anything I want. After you left he told me to let him know when you two were coming over." Keeping a sympathetic look on her face, Kanra inwardly cursed. "We've only known each other for a few days, maybe he'll get used to it." Shizuka smiled. "I hope so, I like you Kanra."

Her hand rested against the tree as she pushed herself up, moving closer. Her crush was dangerous, it was only a matter of time before she followed in Izaya's footsteps and went too far. "We didn't bother you last night?" A small laugh left soft lips. "We're friends, you didn't bother me at all." Her happy mood was ruined as she caught sight of a certain trio.

Just when it looked like they weren't going to be noticed, the blond pointed at them running over camera in hand. "Say cheese." The flash went off blinding her momentarily. Kida had the camera flipped over, looking at the screen on the back. "Two beautiful ladies." Ignoring him completely, Kanra glanced to her right seeing what Shizuka's reaction was. She had nothing to worry about.

"I'll take another. Move closer together." Both girls shrugged, closing the gap between them until they were shoulder to shoulder. "Not close enough." Without blinking the raven draped one arm over the blonde's shoulder and pulled her close, a small smile broke through her mask as her movement was repeated. "And done. I'll print you out a copy." The picture was shown to her, the smile clearly visible. It was easy to see what the blond was trying to do.

"So my beautiful lady, who might you be." Shizuka closed her eyes counting down from ten, her hand was gripping the tree, watching Kida flirt with her new friend irritated her for some reason. Her fingers squeezed, a chunk of bark falling into her hand. "Kanra Orihara. Who would you be pervert-san?" The blonde blinked, a small laugh escaping her. "Eh? Mikado, I'm not a pervert am I?"

Her ex-boyfriend stood behind Kida, Anri at his side. "The worst kind." Hearing it like that with such a straight face made her laugh even harder. "No way! I'm a respectable gentleman." Mikado cracked a smile at that one. "Square root of three." The small chunk of tree fell from her fingers. "What kind of joke is that? If you're going to blast me at least come up with something better."

"Is that why you have a camera? To bother the girls?" Looking up she met ocean blue eyes, Mikado was staring intently at her hand. He was one of the only ones who knew what she was capable off. Avoiding that straight forward gaze, she watched the exchange between Kanra and Kida. "Look all your pictures are of girls. Wait this one is from the showers." At that point a hand rested on Kida's shoulder. "Stop peeping on them."

The blond threw his hands behind his head, using that same cheeky grin. "I can't help it. Who wants to go and pick up chicks with me? Mikado here needs to get laid. No offence Shizuka-chan. Ow!" Mikado had slapped Kida across the back of the head, while Kanra had somehow managed to confiscate the camera. "Come on, you can bring your brother along too. We could go drinking." Her blood froze in her veins. "Shizuo doesn't drink."

"Eh? Why not? I'm sure he must have an iron stomach like the rest of his invincible body." Now she was getting frustrated. "Masaomi! Lets go." Mikado moved closer fixing her with his gaze. "See you later, Shizuka." The camera was taken back and the trio left, the raven haired girl silently bowing to them before joining the other two. "I guess it was lucky Izaya wasn't here." Shizuka unclenched her hand, her nails leaving small crescents in her palms, a small trickle of blood rolled down her palm.

Coffee eyes widened, quickly moving to hide her hand. "Shizuka?" Kanra's hand wrapped around her wrist. "You're bleeding." What would Shizuo say in this situation? Its just a flesh wound. Instead she kept silent, allowing her friend to drag her into the toilets, where her hand was cleaned up, artistic fingers brushing softly against her own. "Be more careful." Her eyes widened, a small tongue lapped at the beading blood. "That should stop it." Shizuka felt her blood rush in her ears, her heart pounding. "We still have another lesson, we should go." Was her voice steady? Her palm was oddly warm, the raven keeping in step with her.

Another cigarette was stubbed out harshly in the ash tray, that made it two packets now and it wasn't even lunch time yet. No matter how many times he sprayed the rooms, there was still a lingering scent that worked it's way underneath his skin. Izaya Orihara. The first person he had ever truly hated. Pushing the small tray away, Shizuo grabbed the basket and began shoving the laundry into the machine.

Standing back he watched idly as the clothes spun around, a perfect representation of how he was feeling. Grabbing the bucket of cleaning stuff he used, the blond made his way upstairs. The only rooms left were Shizuka's which she could do. The guest room and his parents room. Stopping in front of the door, the key turned in the lock.

This room like the dining room wasn't painted, it had been left alone, perfectly preserved, not even his younger sister came in. The room was a soft green, a solid oak four poster bed leaned against the wall, the silver curtains were as usual closed. A large wardrobe sat by the other wall, a dresser remained near the end of the bed.

On top of the dresser there were three photographs, in tacky looking frames. Their mother had always been eccentric. The first one was of him. His first day at school, wearing a light blue uniform. Next to it was one of Shizuka wearing a similar uniform but with a skirt, something she had never liked. The last photo was of all four of them, the angle tilted slightly since his father had been the one taking a picture, trying to include all of them.

Next to the photos was an opened envelope. It had been opened reluctantly, neither one wanting to believe the loving parents that had raised them were gone. The house had been left to both of them, as well as the inheritance funds that hadn't been touched. His mother had left him her music box, one that he had loved playing with since before he could remember.

The first drawer was full of photos, all of them happy and smiling, even if his clothes were a bit torn or his face bleeding or bruised. Slowly closing the door, Shizuo took a seat on the end of the bed, the small music box in his hands. It was plain and simple, kept closed by a small golden clasp. Slowly opening the box, a small worn ballerina twirled, soft music began to play. The only thing in the box was a ring.

A ring that was worth a fortune, even if the stone was stupidly large and chunky. It belonged to Shizuka, for now the box and ring remained together inside the room of memories. Letting the lid close, the tune abruptly cut off, a new louder tune filling his ears instead. Returning the music box, the blond left the room, locking the door, before answering his phone.

He didn't need to say anything, the voice on the other end was trustworthy, but not a friend. _Its happening again. It looks like it just started. _Shizuo closed his eyes, remaining calm. "Do what you have to, don't go too far." The voice on the other end vanished, being replaced by a dial tone. Reaching out his fingers brushed against the clouds that Shizuka had painted around the wall of his door way.

Kanra and Shizuka began walking home, knowing they would have to separate soon. Since the bathroom incident with her hand, the mood between them had been slightly awkward. Opening her mouth the blonde planned to say that the raven could come home with her. Her chance was ruined as a familiar ringtone filtered through the air. That certain tune was set to only one person. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Her friend smiled. "Yeah. I should get home."

Shizuka stared after Kanra watching as she left. Did she do something wrong? Her ringtone once again caught her attention, making her look at the screen. With the few contacts listed in her phone, it could only be Mikado. _Shizuka, I need your help with something. _That was it. No please no thank you. He needed her help and like usual her phone snapped shut, footsteps moving in the direction she had come from.

This was where they met. Either Mikado was in one of the computer rooms or he was sitting at his desk in the chairman's office. Since she hadn't been told any other information, Shizuka knew he would be in the office. The corridors darkened as the sun went down, there was no doubt that she was going to be late home. She would have to let her brother know, but what could she give as an excuse?

In the end, she couldn't lie. The blonde would say she was staying out with a friend. Texting Shizuo she was surprised at the reply. _Let me know if you need me to come and get you. _That was different. Slipping the phone back into her jeans pocket, she raised her hand and knocked on the door, before letting herself in. Like usual the room was neat and tidy showing it had barely been used. On the desk there was a computer tower, with three screens, behind them typing away rapidly was her ex-boyfriend. "You asked for my help again?"

Izaya looked up from where he was at his desk, the front door slamming shut. "Bad day?" His younger twin glared at him. "What did you do to Shizuo?" Tapping at his lips with a single finger he said nothing, enjoying it when Kanra became even more irritated. "We were getting along so well. Why did you ruin it? You always do this!" As fun as it was to watch, the raven spun around once in his chair, bouncing up and moving to meet her.

"What happened?" All it took was a small brush of her hair and a sincere smile and his sister's anger drained, just as easily as pulling a plug from a sink. "Shizuka was acting weird, she said something about Shizuo not wanting us around any more." Izaya grinned, flopping down on the sofa. "Shizu-chan wasn't awake when I kissed him, his heartbeat was even."

"You kissed him?" Shrugging his shoulders, he swept the newspaper from the side of the chair handing it over. "I could've done more if that cop wasn't there. I didn't think the protozoan would run." It looks like he would have to chase after him from now on. Bit by bit he would steal everything. "You know he might actually try and kill you if you see him again." The bruises around his throat were still there. "I'm looking forward to it."

"What is this?" Sharp crimson eyes read everything on the page she had been handed. "That is our next target." Kanra gaped. Even for Izaya this was reckless. "Kazuki Nakagawa, one of the richest men in Japan. He owns several companies, a huge art collector and is the current owner of these." The older twin held up a photograph of six large diamonds, each one as big as the next. "No forgeries or evidence, this will be a straight forward theft."

Kanra stared at the photo of the large diamonds, even the smallest one would be too big for her to hold in one hand. Her gaze dropped to the picture of the middle aged looking man in a suit, next to him stood a tall woman who could only be his wife. "Will Shiki fence them?" Izaya smirked. "I know him well enough to know he wouldn't turn down the chance." Letting the newspaper fall, the raven sighed. Stealing diamonds would be fun, besides her brother had already made a decision.

"Are you dressed yet?" Brushing her long hair out of the way, Shizuka looked down at herself. Once again she was wearing tight clothing, the blouse was fitted and barely contained her breasts, while the skirt cut off below her knee and would be showing her skin if not for the black tights. "Yeah, I'm ready. What do you need?"

Mikado hadn't changed his clothes at all, he was still wearing his usual white and green fleece. For someone that was near the top, her ex-boyfriend didn't stand out much in other people's eyes. "I have a meeting with another gang leader. I'd like you to make sure nothing happens." Shizuka blinked. "Like a bodyguard?" She only received a smile in reply.

"Its not until later, so we can waste some time." She blinked again as a sturdy hand slipped into her own. "Lets go." Keeping her heeled feet firmly on the ground, the blonde pointedly gazed at their held hands. "Aren't you with Sonohara-san now?" Still their hands remained clasped. "She has nothing to do with this." Leaving the office, the pair of them left the university heading out into the night.

"This way." Mikado ran off in front of her, still holding her hand, the pair of them ran through the streets, Shizuka could feel the stress that had slowly begun to build up leaving her body. "Have you eaten?" Shaking her head she allowed the raven to lead. "We still have plenty of time. This way. You know Shizuka. I've missed this."

"Why the same gallery?" Kanra tugged the pull over down past her hips, throwing the packaging away. "You'll see. This time I'll be coming in too." Her eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?" She didn't get an answer. Heading for the door, her boots fit snugly on her feet. Behind her Izaya was packing what they would need in the small black rucksack. "That's everything." She had a bad feeling about this one.

The two twins moved through the streets towards their destination. The lights from the still open shops illuminating their path. Kanra froze backing against the wall out of sight, pulling Izaya along with her. "Aren't you jumpy today." She ignored him completely, instead staring at the blonde who was currently running towards a still open restaurant. Why was she out this late? There was no mistaking that it was Shizuka, dressed similar to how she had first seen her.

The boy running with her. That was the blonde's ex. Why were they together? Her brother had already noticed what she was staring at. "Izaya lets re-schedule." If she had to guess, it looked like her crush was doing another dangerous job. "No." Kanra cursed as Izaya carried on ignoring her silent plea for help.

Her mind swam with questions, though her lithe body worked on automatic, once again breaking into the gallery. "What are we stealing this time?" Her older twin was in front holding out his laptop. "Who said we came to steal anything?" Flicking on her torch, she could see a dangerous gleam in crimson eyes. "Then why are we here?"

"To keep him busy." Keep who busy? The torch light landed on a clear space of wall, where her forgery should've been. "The cop took it for testing?" Kanra had known that Izaya had fallen for Shizuo, even if he didn't want to admit it and Izaya in love was dangerous. "It doesn't matter, we've never left anything behind." She couldn't stop him. One of the statues left the podium it was on, falling in slow motion in her eyes. The small statue hit the floor, smashing into pieces. It didn't matter that it was broken or that Izaya had destroyed a piece of art. The security feed showing on the laptop flickered, her ears becoming painful as a loud alarm sounded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Shizuka was left in the dark, leaning against the outside of an abandoned warehouse. "Fine. Be careful." In reply Mikado raised his phone, showing the logo that he had created for his gang. Her fingers twitched anxiously as she heard loud voices inside. This could get messy. Why was she even here? Her ex knew about her promise to Shizuo.

Not even ten minutes had passed before a loud shout sounded from inside, the door flung open a few people she didn't recognise ran out. "That guy is insane, he stabbed it through his hand. His hand!" Looks like it was her turn now. Kicking off from the dirty wall, Shizuka positioned herself in the doorway, the only way out. The warehouse was full of what she guessed were gang members. In the centre stood Mikado and another guy who's hand was bleeding. Ah, so it wasn't the raven that had been stabbed.

In turn everyone in the the filthy run down place turned to stare at her. The blonde didn't know who the guy was, only that he looked angry. "What are you doing you idiots. Get him!" Even in the dim light, Mikado's eyes gleamed eerily. Rolling up the sleeve of her blouse, Shizuka rushed in front blocking the blade aimed for the raven. Now wasn't the time to worry about her promise, her blood was boiling, she had noticed it for a while. Suppression only made things worse.

"Get the girl too!" It looked like there wouldn't be a way out. That was just fine. Rolling a lolly between her fingers, her fist slammed into her attacker's gut, sending him to the far side of the wall. The dollar's leader stood leaning against her back, a fountain pen held out like a knife, a small bead of crimson dripping from the edge. "Don't hold back." In this situation she couldn't afford to. "Do me a favour. Make sure my brother doesn't find out." The informant in training stayed silent.

Shizuka sighed panting heavily, none of the idiots had run away like she had hoped, every single one of them rushed at her and Mikado. Swinging her arm, three of them fell back, while behind her she heard someone cry out in pain. Slowly but surely her vision was becoming red, losing her sight the blonde staggered. "Time is up. Lets go." A warm hand slipped into her own, leading her away from the gang members.

The two kept on running ducking around corners until they were alone. Mikado checked his phone and smiled, Shizuka smiled back letting out a small laugh of joy. "Are they still there?" Her ex shook his head. "No, we're safe. You didn't fight your true nature." Her gaze dropped to the bloodied fountain pen. "No. I had...fun." Her back pressed against the wall. "So did I. I miss this Shizuka." A small drop of blood fell onto the arm of her blouse, Mikado's fingers outstretched to touch her cheek. "I miss you."

A knock at the door made him look up from where he was supposedly sleeping on the sofa. Shizuo knew that he should have stopped off at the shops, already he was out of cigarettes. Knowing it wouldn't be Shizuka he left it, seconds later there was a key in the lock. "Shizuo? You home?" Pulling himself up he met his friend's gaze. "Kadota, shouldn't you be on patrol?"

"Yeah, I thought I should let you know about that painting." It was a good thing his younger twin wasn't here. He had known Kadota long enough to know it wasn't goo news. "I went to check it out this afternoon. Shizuo the painting was sold this morning, whether it was fake or not, we won't find out. The gallery won't give the identity of the person that brought it either. Is Shizuka in her room?" The blond sighed. "She's out with a friend." It wasn't a complete lie. "I see, you remember what I said?" At that moment Kadota's phone rang. "I have to go. The chief is calling. Goodnight Shizuo." The door closed slowly, his friend disappearing down the path.

Already he was out of the house walking in long strides to the agreed meeting place. On the off chance that something went wrong, he would need to be there to protect his sister or more likely stop her from going too far. His phone vibrated in his hand. _Time's up. _Dropping his phone back in his pocket, Shizuo moved quickly through the dark, his next step faltered an unpleasant smell reaching him. Izaya?

Kanra scowled yanking her brother back, recognizing Shizuo when he strode past. "Why is he out this late?" She still wasn't happy with Izaya. Her stupid brother had left a trace. Though the older twin was anything but stupid, this was no doubt one of his sick games. "Lets find out." Before she could stop him, Izaya was skipping from the alley following after the blond.

"Shizu-chan! What a coincidence." Izaya grinned, stepping into the blond's path. It would be the first time they could talk properly after last night. Maybe he should let him know what had happened. No. Why give the game away? It was more interesting this way. "...Get out..." The raven blinked hearing the low harsh tone, it sent a pleasant shiver through him. "That's not nice and after I came to see you too."

"Shizuka isn't here. Get out of my way." Daring to move closer, he could see the dark look in those coffee eyes, the street lamps casting their shadows on the ground. "You really are a stupid protozoan. I said . .you. Besides you keep telling me to go away but you can't do much if Shizuka-chan says so can you?"

Unlike last time when the blond had let him walk away, a large hand wrapped around his throat, lifting him off of his feet. "This again?" Izaya wouldn't show it, but this time there was a murderous feeling coming from the blond. His fingers twitched, refusing to claw at the monster's hands. "I let you stay with Shizuka. Stay the hell away from me."

He was flying. For those few brief moments he was flying through the air, His eyes slipped shut, gritting his teeth in pain as the air left his body, his back landing against a brick wall. Reaching up he felt the bump already showing up, his head throbbed, a ringing in his skull. Opening his eyes, he replaced the pain with a smirk, ready to say one of his usual comments. Instead of an angry blond, Izaya was forced to watch his treasure walk away as if they had nothing to do with each other.

"Izaya!" Kanra ran out from her hiding place, shaking at the sight of her brother. "Why do you like someone like that? He could've killed you." This time he couldn't deny it, with that rage and cold hatred. Something had changed from this morning, this wasn't the same protozoan that he had left this morning. "I never said I liked him. I want him. He belongs to me."

Another promise was broken, there was a loud clang as the lamppost was ripped from the ground, hurled against the wall. So much for heeding Kadota's warning about keeping out of trouble. Raising a hand, his fingers were still quivering. That hadn't happened before. No, that wasn't right. It had happened the first time he had met the flea and now it was happening again. Flexing his fingers, the blond curled them into a fist to stop them from trembling.

After his own little episode of self induced anger, Shizuo finally calmed down, his fingers no longer shaking as he approached the fountain, Where the two figures waited. One was sitting down, while the other rested their head on the other's lap. "She fell asleep?" Moving closer the pair could be seen clearer. Blue eyes met his gaze. "About ten minutes ago, she isn't aware that I called you. Here." Something was thrown at him, which he caught with ease. Opening his hands he was holding a box of cigarettes. Immediately one was lit and placed between his lips. "Thanks."

"I remembered you ran out last time we did this. I'm surprised you still let me do this." Most likely because he could trust him, the boy was honest to a fault and even though he was older than them, it didn't seem like it. His eyes narrowed briefly seeing Ryu- whatever his name was, one cheek was red, in the shape of a hand print. "Even if we want to protect her, it won't do any good if it bottles up, she needs an outlet."

"Thank you for trusting me with her." Shrugging his shoulders, he joined the raven, the water rushing behind them. "Shizuka is important to me, I will do anything for her. Shizuo-san you are the most important person to her, so that offer extends to you too." For now he was fine with his sister releasing stress every now and then. "You know what I do, don't you?"

Shizuo looked down at the hand stroking his sister's hair. "A gang leader and an informant or something." The raven next to him smiled. "I gather information. People's secrets, background checks, cheating husbands. I reveal the truth." His hand paused. "Background checks?" There was a nod in reply. "Then could you look into-" The words wouldn't come out, they lodged in his throat. Shaking his head, Shizuo sighed. "Never mind. I'm taking her home now."

Stubbing out the cigarette, he gently lifted Shizuka in to his arms where she remained asleep. "I'll keep an eye on her and let you know when it happens again, Shizuo-san." When he turned around the raven was already gone, leaving him alone. It was time to go home, since Shizuka had introduced her new friends, his life had become a lot more hectic than usual.

It didn't take him long to reach their home. Keeping his steps even Shizuka was carried up the stairs and gently lowered onto the bed in her room. Gently placing the covers over her, the blond switched off the light. "Good night Shizuka." It would be a long time until he himself found sleep.

The moment the door closed she could say what she truly thought. The apartment after all had been sound proofed. "What were you thinking? We have never left any trace and now you mess up?" He had to have done this on purpose. After all this time Izaya wouldn't make a mistake.

Izaya only grinned, removing the pullover. Glancing down his stomach was a dark red and he knew his back would be the same. "Calm down Kanra." His tone only made the younger twin angrier. "You did that on purpose!" Yes he had. "Should we take a guess at which police officer will be put on the case?" The same crimson eyes as his own widened. "This was to keep Kadota busy?" The raven laughed, bouncing to his bedroom, where he moved the piece representing the cop and his so called rival to the far end of the board.

"Now what?" Kanra had followed him, blocking the door way. "You left proof that someone broke in. You let your precious humans know that we exist. How are we supposed to steal anything with that officer after us?" If Shizuka found out that she was involved... "I have our next target in mind. We won't be stealing anything for a while, this is to lead him around in circles."

"A distraction. You want Shizuo so badly you'll risk getting us caught?" Izaya perched on the end of the bed. "We won't get caught." Kanra glared at him. "How am I supposed to face t-" A single glance shut her up. She knew that look. "You won't be going to classes tomorrow. You need to avoid painting around Shizuka-chan, right? There won't be a problem if you can't paint." The older twin smirked. "Hold out your wrist."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N:- Thank you so much for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Memories/dreams and phones are in italics._

**Part one – Meetings and growing relationships**

**Chapter six**

"_Shizuka. I miss you." Mikado got closer the space between them decreasing every second, adrenaline still ran through her system and maybe if it had been another situation she would've given in to temptation. Her ex was inches away from kissing her. Flexing her hand, Shizuka slapped him, waking him from the adrenaline induced high they were both on. "You have a girlfriend. Do that with her."_

_Blue eyes blinked backing away from her. "Yeah, sorry. I have to meet with someone, can you come with me? After that you can go home." Shrugging her shoulders, Shizuka already knew she was in trouble. Following Mikado to the fountain, the raven sat down. Joining him, her strength took its toll, draining her of her energy, unlike Shizuo she couldn't use it continuously. "Are you tired? Shizuka." She didn't fight him as she was pulled down slowly._

A loud knock made her shoot out of bed. "Shizuka wake up." Blinking in confusion, she stared at the tree painted on her wall. She was back in her room. What happened last night? She had used Mikado's lap as a pillow and then after that... Shit she couldn't remember. Was her ex okay after meeting the one he was waiting for?

Looking at the time the blonde clambered out of bed, opening the door, she felt happier than usual as if a large weight had been taken off her shoulders. Standing there with his arms crossed was her older twin. "Good morning, Shizuo." A large hand ruffled her hair. "Come down for breakfast." By the time she had gathered the courage to ask the question, her brother was already gone. With a sigh she headed for the bathroom.

After her shower, Shizuka threw on another pair of jeans and a loose shirt which would most likely be filthy by the end of the day, the cuffs as usual would be covered in granite residue or if they were painting, a variety of different colours. Her steps were light, running down the stairs, her fingers gliding down the banister.

The older twin was in the kitchen a cigarette in between his fingers. She couldn't even look at him, imagining the accusing gaze, if he knew she had broken their promise and used her strength... She couldn't handle her one remaining family member being disappointed in her. Dropping down on the sofa, she averted her eyes, slowly taking small bites of the toast on the table.

Inwardly he cursed and had to resist the urge not to snap his nicotine hit. His sister looked guilty and couldn't bear to look at him. Damn it. "Are you and that guy going out again?" The plate was barely caught, shocked mocha eyes gaping at him. "You mean Mikado? We're just friends now." He knew that, he knew everything about their relationship, he just wasn't supposed to. "I got a call from him last night saying you'd fallen asleep."

Shizuo could see the panic turn to relief. "Oh. If he had woken me up, I could have walked." Shrugging his shoulders, he took another drag. "You were out like a light. Did something happen? You're a lot happier this morning." The build up of strength and stress was gone for now, neither he nor Kadota would have to worry about her for a while.

"Nothing happened. I should get going, I want to meet up with Kanra." His fingers twitched, the end of the cigarette tilting against his finger. "Shizuo. Did you just burn yourself?" Shrugging his shoulders, he shoved his trembling hand into his pocket. "Looks like it. Its fine." It was the wrong thing to say. In a moment of seconds, his cigarette was plucked from his fingers and stubbed into the ashtray, his hand was held under the tap, cold water blasting the burn he didn't feel. "I thought you were leaving?" The younger twin glared at him. "I am. You cleaned the house again and all my laundry has been put away. What are you going to do today?"

Pulling his hand free, he reached for a clean cloth rubbing the warmth back into his hand. "I'm going to look for another job. I'll let you know if I'm not coming home." Shizuo watched her run from the kitchen, grabbing her sketchbook a smile on her face as she left. Raising a hand he sighed calling after her. "Have a good day."

Trudging to the sofa, the blond dropped down completely exhausted. Everything was becoming more and more complicated. He was lying to his child hood friend, keeping secrets from his sister, he was getting fired from every job because of his strength. Holding up his hand he though back to his hand around Izaya's throat and once again, his fingers started to quiver, becoming more violent the longer he took to remember. To add to the list there was that painting that had been sold. He couldn't tell her.

Shizuka wasn't the only one that needed to get rid of stress. Resting his feet on the end of the sofa, Shizuo laid back, an arm thrown over his face. No doubt he looked awful since he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. After he had tucked his sister in, he had gone through nearly all the packet the raven had given him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the damage he had done, an unknown feeling stabbing inside his chest.

Izaya finished his breakfast, glancing at the closed door which had been locked since last night. "See you later Kanra." He didn't get a reply, his sister was still upset that she couldn't see Shizuka. Which was why he was actually going to turn up to his classes for today, that and because he was bored and rather than spend the day with his currently sulking twin why not observe his humans? Besides that this was his chance to be alone with the art obsessed blonde and to find out more about Shizu-chan.

Though he could skip all together and confront the monster himself. The raven dismissed that idea, seeing the damage in the mirror this morning. The bruises around his throat had darkened, across his stomach was still a nasty shade of red and his back was already purple from where he had been thrown into the wall. Right now until he found out what had happened the blond might actually do some harmful damage. For now it would be better to gather the needed information.

Since Kanra and the blonde usually met up at the large tree, he tried there first seeing a happy looking Shizuka leaning against it. Slipping in with the crowd of students, Izaya doubled back, jumping out from behind the tree and startling her. "Good morning, Shizuka-chan." Mocha eyes brightened and then went dull again. "Are you waiting for someone? My sister maybe?" The girl nodded her head. "She's not coming in today. Meet me at lunch and I'll tell you why."

Waving his hand goodbye, he skipped towards his class. Behind him the blonde remained by the tree a confused look on her face. As he approached his lecture he noticed several students staring at him in disbelief. Maybe they thought he had dropped out or been expelled, there were several rumours going around, most of them started by him to make classes more entertaining. Opening the door he stepped inside.

Since the lecture had already started, all of his humans in the room turned around to stare at him, whispers flowing through his ears. His lecturer stood where he usually did at the bottom of the steps, glaring at him. Not a 'why are you late?' glare. More of a 'Why do you bother coming to class.' glare. "Orihara. How nice of you to finally join us." A smirk touched his lips at the voice dripping with sarcasm and malice. The raven took his time, hopping down each step until he reached the front row where he was seated. "I thought that maybe by now you had caught up and would actually teach me something I didn't already know." The man teaching the class seethed.

Every teacher that knew him hated him, not that he minded. In fact it gave him something to do, a new game he could play with every single one of them until they broke and he would need to find a new toy. Glancing next to him he could see the text book opened and let out a bored sigh. His chair didn't even spin. "Am I boring you? Orihara." Izaya smiled. "Actually yes you are." Stealing the student's pen, he began twirling it between his fingers. "Are you saying you already know the topic? Then maybe you can teach this lecture."

"I could do sensei, but aren't you supposed to be qualified to do it?" The man grit his teeth and then a textbook was being thrown at him, which he dodged with ease barely having to move at all. "Thank you. I forgot mine." Picking up the text book, he opened the contents page, running a finger down each topic. Pointless. Tossing the book away, Izaya stood up. "Sit down Orihara."

"No. I'm going now my lovely humans, you can't teach me anything new. Can you sensei?" He was pushing all the right buttons, his teacher shaking with anger. "Get out!" Raising the pen to his lips, the raven pouted. "You just told me to sit down." If looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times over by now. Wrapping his arms around the girl next to him, he pulled her close enjoying the confusion on her face as well as the nearly adorable blush. "You want me to teach the class, right Sakura-chan?"

"Lets see if you can do it then. The topic for this lecture is OCD." Releasing the girl, Izaya happily took centre stage, sitting perched on the edge of the large desk. "Aren't you going to sit down? Sensei oh wait I'm teaching the class now." Holding his arms out the raven addressed the students in a sing song voice. "From now on you all have to call me Orihara-sensei."

"OCD or Obsessive-compulsive disorder is an anxiety disorder. The symptoms vary, going from repeatedly checking everything, extreme hoarding or consistent cleani- Is there something you want?" His teacher looked pissed. "You're just reading from the text book." Tilting his head he gave one of his sweetest 'cute things will kill you' smiles. "But Sensei, isn't that what you were doing?" A shaky finger pointed at the door. It was fine, he was already bored. Taking his time, he skipped up the stairs, leaving the room and grinning as he heard several shouts. "Hey my pen is gone!" Opening his hand the stolen pens fell to the floor.

The blonde sighed again for the seventh time since class has started. Next to her was a blank easel that Kanra should be using. Why wasn't she here? Was she sick? Or maybe something bad had happened? Her thoughts ran around in circles, the paintbrush clattering on the floor. They had known each other less than a week and already the raven had become irreplaceable. Not that she wanted to, she would meet Izaya at lunch and find out what was going on.

Lunch couldn't arrive quick enough, her feet were already moving out of the building and towards the usual tree she and Kanra met at. Where her friend would usually sit against it, Izaya was standing hands behind his back. She found herself shivering again at that gaze. Kanra was straight forward, the other raven reminded her of a snake. "Shizuka-chan you are late."

"You said lunch not a specific time." Taking a seat on the grass, Shizuka took her lunch out, not bothering to see what Izaya was doing. "True, did Shizu-chan make your bento?" Shielding her lunch she glared up into crimson eyes. "Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Snapping open her chopsticks she dug in. Her brother would make her lunch and pack her bag for her. Shizuo forgot people's names while she forgot things like lunch. "Hm? Shizu-chan would make a good housewife."

Her hand froze, the gears turning slowly at the comment. No he couldn't... shaking her head she carried on eating. "You don't look worried, Shizuka-chan." Swallowing a mouthful, the blonde waved him away. "Shizuo can protect himself." Within reason her mind mentally added. "And Kanra?" That was right, she wanted to know where Kanra was. "What did you to to her?"

Her lunch was snatched away, the raven sitting next to her. "Why would I do anything to harm my dear sister?" The only satisfaction she got was when Izaya handed her lunch back with a grimace after taking a mouthful. "I forgot you twins like everything sweet." Serves him right. "Let Shizu-chan know I don't like sweet things. Okay?" That was one message that wouldn't get delivered. "What happened to Kanra?"

"Should I tell you?" He was teasing her, being more annoying than usual. "...No. I don't think I will." Dropping her chopsticks one hand lashed out grabbing a slim wrist. "Tell me." She forced herself to meet that gaze that seemed to pierce through her, seeing all of her secrets and feelings. "Okay then I will...for a price." Now she could see why Shizuo didn't want him around. "I don't have any money on me."

Laughter filled her hears. "I wasn't referring to money. I want you to do something for me." Finishing her lunch, the empty box was shoved back in her bag, the bottle of strawberry milk taken out. "Like what?" She wouldn't mind if it was something small. "Let me come home with you." Shizuka coughed, barely taking a sip. "No. Shizuo doesn't want you coming around any more."

"But if its you, he'll agree to it anyway." She knew that, both her brother and Kadota did anything to keep her happy. "Maybe, the answer is still no." The raven sighed sounding dramatic. "You know after we left yesterday, poor Kanra fell down and hurt herself. Her wrist is broken, she won't be coming back until it heals. I guess you don't care. Bye bye Shizuka-chan."

Kanra got hurt? Izaya was already getting up to leave. "Wait. Do you have her phone number?" The smirk she was given sent chills down her spine. "I do. See you in an hour." The raven was already gone. Gathering her back and sketchbook, the blonde headed back wondering when Izaya had learnt her time table.

Why was it time seemed to fly by when you didn't want to do something? Packing everything up, she left her painting where it was, sighing as she went out to meet Izaya. He had no doubt known her answer would be yes all along. "Shizuka-chan, you're looking lovely as usual." She didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. "Masaomi, shouldn't you be going to your next class." And there as usual to stop him was the raven. "Fine fine. I only wanted to hand these over."

The blond ran off leaving her with the photos that had been taken yesterday. "...Mikado. Thanks for calling Shizuo to take me home." Her ex smiled keeping in step with her. "I thought you would be angry. Shizuo-san knows I won't do anything to hurt you." Neither one said anything about the attempted kiss last night.

"Shizuka, I know I have no right to tell you who to love... Don't fall for Masaomi, you'll get your heart broken." A few more steps and they were in view of Izaya. "You're walking home with Izaya Orihara?" With a dejected sigh, she nodded her head. Shizuo had already been given fair warning. "You shouldn't choose him either. I've had more than several complaints about him, They want him kicked out. Oh don't worry I'm not doing anything. He has the highest scores even though his attendance is appalling."

The blonde smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. I think he has a crush... on my brother." Mikado blinked, both of them staring at the raven. "...On Shizuo-san? I'm not sure who I should show sympathy to." Shrugging her shoulders, she took the lollipop Mikado offered. He had always known exactly what she needed. "Thanks. It doesn't matter, Shizuo has never been in love with anyone." A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. "Give it time and he will. Both you and Shizuo-san are accepted by those that matter."

Crimson eyes narrowed seeing the exchange between the pair, he knew most of their conversation by reading their lips. A crush? That was ridiculous. The protozoan was interesting that was it. "Shizuka-chan! You're keeping me waiting." The girl huffed in annoyance leaving Mikado where he was. "All right, give me Kanra's number." Izaya grinned leading the way. "Not until we get there."

It was surprising but he wasn't known as a complete monster, people were still willing to hire him. His usual frown twitched into a small smile, fishing the key from his pocket. Shizuka would be happy that he had found a new job. As he pushed the key into the lock, the door was opened for him, coming face to face with his childhood friend.

Guilt washed over him as he closed the door behind him. "Sorry I wasn't here, I got another job today." There wasn't a single doubt in his mind why Kadota had turned up and even waited for him when he realised he wasn't there. "You know there was a break in at the same gallery last night?" Maybe his friend didn't know. "We think it was the same thief that switched the originals with the forgeries. I've been put in charge of the case."

"Should you be talking to me about it?" Their gazes clashed, he knew,his friend knew. "Its fine. We trust each other, after all we've been friends a long time." Shizuo swallowed. "Yeah, I'm going to smoke." Before he took a single step he was stopped in place. "Shizuo were you half asleep when I gave you that warning?"

"I said that you should keep a low profile and keep out of trouble. Someone reported vandalism in one of the alley ways, there are only two people I know who can rip street lamps out of solid concrete." A sigh escaped him his head dropping. "I went to pick up Shizuka last night and bumped into the flea, I couldn't control it. You said it yourself that I hate him."

Kadota seemed to relax. "You hurt him?" Not saying a word he nodded once. Both of them tensed as the door was unlocked. "Shizuo, I'm home." His sister was back and she wasn't the only one. Izaya was with her, his scent already becoming choking. "Kadota, you're here too?" His friend removed his hat brushing back his hair. "I'm just leaving." The door slammed shut. "Is Kadota angry?"

Flopping down on the sofa he let out a sigh. "Maybe a little." His heart beat quickened as the flea dropped down next to him. "Was it because of last night? Shizu-chan." Opening his eyes he met his sister's questioning gaze. "Last night? Did something happen?" Crimson eyes gleamed. "Shizu-chan was so rough with me." The flea's arm snaked around his arm pulling him close. The annoyance wasn't getting the message.

He didn't have to worry about any violence, when Izaya was forcibly pulled away from him. "We'll be in my room." The pair vanished upstairs, the younger twin's bedroom door closed. Closing his eyes the scent was all around him. He would have to waste more time disinfecting the house. It occurred to him a few minutes later that Shizuka had only brought one friend home. Where was the other one? Wasn't the flea just following them around? An ache pierced through him. "I must be hungry."

Shizuka pushed Izaya into her bedroom closing the door. "Are you sure its wise letting me into your bedroom? We are alone." The blond sighed trying not to laugh. "You have no interest in me. I gave you what you wanted." holding out her phone she waited for the raven to take it. At the satisfied grin, she knew that he had gotten what he wanted. It wasn't just her number on that phone. "Wait." The device was held away from her, Izaya wagging a finger. "I'm not finished yet."

Mocha eyes narrowed seeing sly fingers moving quickly over the keys of her phone. It was less than a minute, her phone was innocently handed back. Flipping through the phone book, there were two new contacts added. Kanra and Izaya. "Was that all that you did?" The raven shrugged. "Who knows. Is it Shizu-chan's turn to cook today?"

"You aren't staying for dinner, once you leave I'm not letting you back in. Woah!" Shizuka fell back on the bed, pinned down by surprisingly strong arms. "That's not nice Shizuka-chan and after I gave you Kanra's number." She didn't mind Izaya, it was Shizuo that didn't want him in the house. "I don't know what you want with my brother, but he won't run and for your own sake you should leave him alone." She had seen first hand what the older twin was capable off.

" What I want with Shizu-chan is none of your concern." Mocha eyes widened staring into crimson. "He won't run? That's because he can't. If you interfere maybe I'll let him know about the first time I saw you." What did that mean? They had first seen each other at university. "Now then, I have to get back to Kanra, she's probably bored. See you, Shizuka-chan." The blonde blinked as the whirlwind was gone.

Stting up on her bed, she wondered how she should explain to Shizuo that Izaya might have his number. Shaking her head she scrolled back to Kanra's number. Would it be too early to call? or maybe she should text. A knock on the door made her jump. "Come in." It was the older twin. "The flea left pretty quick." Shizuka forced a smile, concentrating on unwrapping one of her lollies. "He had to go home and check on Kanra."

"Is she sick?" Tossing the wrapper in the bin by the door, she met Shizuo's curious gaze. "Kanra was in an accident, she's broken her wrist." Oddly Shizuo didn't say anything, turning away and leaving her alone. A long bath that was what she needed and then after that she would text her friend.

The moment the door closed she already knew who it was without the loud voice. "Kanra, I'm home. Did you get lonely?" Some days she wanted to kill her brother. Lowering the paint brush, the door to her studio flew open. "I thought as much. Weren't you going to stay in your bedroom and sulk all day?" Holding up the end of the paintbrush, Kanra threw it like she would one of her knives. "You missed."

"Why do you look so happy?" The older twin grinned making his way past the still wet paintings. "Since I was bored I went to my lecture." She felt sorry for the teacher, he was probably finding out if curses really existed to get revenge or balling his eyes out in the staff toilets. Kanra had lost count of the amount of times both of those had happened. Brushing herself down, she got up from where she had been sitting cross legged.

"You already took it off?" Glaring down at the special cast she was supposed to wear, her hand flexed. "Its itchy and I wanted to paint. Do you know how boring today was?" Even if she had to pretend her wrist was broken, couldn't she take it off when they were home? "You have to make it look real. I could break it right now. That way you wouldn't be lying." Kanra laughed bitterly. "Who else would do the forgeries?"

Holding out her supposedly broken wrist, Izaya gently placed it in the cast, clicking the other half down. Already she wanted to rip the thing off. "I got something for you." That tone wasn't good. "What did you steal now?" Snatching her arm back, the raven stormed out of her studio, quickly turning the key in the lock. It was too bad her brother had followed her out. "Shizuka-chan's phone number."

Her head snapped up in shock. "What did you do?" Even so she handed her phone over allowing it to be programmed into her phone book. "Nothing much. I kept Shizuka-chan company and gave her our numbers. Maybe now you won't be so bored. Don't be too enthusiastic, your wrist is supposed to be broken." Crimson eyes widened, staring at the screen. She had her crush's number. The question now was when should she send the first text?

As it turned out she didn't have to wait long at all, doing nothing all day had made her sleepy, her head touched the soft pillow and she was gone. The phone vibrated in her hand, the screen lighting up. Glancing at the clock, she realised that she'd been asleep for just over an hour. It was a message from Shizuka. _Hi Kanra, Izaya told me about your wrist. Are you okay?_ That one message filled her with joy.

Shizuka smiled and pulled out her phone, seeing a reply. _I won't be able to use it for a while. The cast is itchy. _It was followed by weird little symbols. "It will be." Shizuo looked up from where he was once again cleaning the house. "What will?" Lifting her legs, she curled up on the sofa in her dressing gown, wondering what to text back. Kanra was a normal human, so she might feel different. "Shizuo, you've broken more bones than me. How does it feel?"

The older twin stopped his disinfecting. "When I was a kid it hurt like hell. I haven't broken anything in a while." That was true, her brother's bones were like steel. She herself had broken a few but nothing to that extent. "Izaya said it was an accident. Do you really think it was?" What if someone had harmed her? The thought alone made her blood boil.

Shizuo froze. This was why he and Kadota didn't allow others to get close to Shizuka. The less people his sister cared about the better. "Why don't you ask her? Talking is a lot quicker than texting." His sister smiled. "For some. You don't know how to make a call. I'll be down for dinner." Now that one of her new friends had got hurt, he had no choice. If he followed Kadota's advice he would get rid off both of them, though Shizuka may not speak to him for a while.

"Shizuka. Can you ask Kanra to meet with me? I need to talk to her alone." It was pointless to try and talk to the flea, no doubt he would lash out again. The best option was the other one, the girl he didn't mind. Maybe she would listen. His sister stared at him, before turning away. "Don't worry, I'll arrange everything. It's important to get it right." The blond blinked hearing the door slam shut. What was that about?

It was no problem. Sure she felt bad about Izaya, it would've been fun watching him get her brother's attention. So Shizuo liked Kanra. It shouldn't be so surprising. Kanra was talented and beautiful, anyone would like her. Ignoring the dull ache in her chest, Shizuka took out her phone, calling the new number. It was picked up within the first three rings. _Shizuka! _

The blonde smiled at the happy tone. "Were you that bored?" A sigh sounded on the other end. _You have no idea. Did anything happen today? _Apart from Izaya annoying her... "Not really, we were painting today. It makes a change from sketching. Which wrist did you break?" It was obvious of course. Kanra wasn't able to paint anything. It was her dominant hand that had been made temporarily useless. _My right. I can't use it at all. Did my brother bother you?_

"Maybe a little. He gave me your number though." Speaking of Izaya there was something that was bothering her. "Kanra, the first time we met was the day you gave me the painting, wasn't it?" There was a moments silence. _Yeah. Why do you ask?_ So it was just Izaya teasing her. "No reason." The blonde sighed, somehow she needed to bring up Shizuo. _Shizuka? What's wrong?_

"I need a favour." They hadn't been friends long so maybe it was a bad idea. _Anything. _Her mouth fell open, hearing the certainty in Kanra's voice. Shizuka wrapped a lock of hair around her finger and tugged. "It looks like Shizuo likes you. Can you go on a date with him?" The phone went dead. "Kanra?" Maybe she had asked too much.

A loud crash sounded from upstairs. Placing his laptop to one side, A curious Izaya went to see what had upset Kanra this time. "No! No no no!" Pushing open the door, his sister was kicking the chest of drawers. "This isn't what I wanted!" Dodging the alarm clock, he watched as it hit the wall and rolled down the stairs. "I think you've been around Shizu-chan too long."

The younger twin glared at him, throwing another projectile. "This is your fault!" Raising an eyebrow, his sharp eyes caught the phone on the bed, the screen flashing. "Aren't you going to get that?" Kanra carried on with her temper tantrum. The way she was going she might actually break something. Before she could stop him the phone was in his hand, the call already accepted. _Kanra. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you, so suddenly like that. If you don't feel the same its fine. _

The pair were having a fight already? _Kanra? Kanra? Are you there? _His grip was loose, so the phone was easily taken. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, the raven happily watched the little drama playing out in front of him. "I'm here. Sorry about before, you surprised me. Tell Shizuo I'd be happy to go on a date with him." His smile dropped. What?


	7. Chapter 7

**Part one – Meetings and growing relationships**

**Chapter seven**

If she wasn't so pissed right now, Kanra would be laughing at the unguarded look of shock on Izaya's face as she accepted going on a date. Not with her crush Shizuka, instead it would be with her brother Shizuo who happened to be Izaya's target. In all the scenarios she had played out in her head, after all the careful movements and holding back, this was one thing she hadn't seen coming.

It wasn't that she wanted to go on a date with Shizuo, far from it. But if she refused Shizuka might avoid her, since the twins were so close. _Really? Thank you Kanra. I'll let him know. _With that she hung up the phone, feeling a glare against her now turned back. "What game are you playing? Kanra." Shaking her head she dropped the phone on the bed. "I don't play games, that's you Izaya."

"Is that so? Then what possible reason could you have accepting a date with my Shizu-chan?" Did he realise how jealous he sounded right now. Slumping down next to her brother, she let out a sigh. "Shizuka asked me, she sounded so happy. I couldn't say no." She couldn't risk their relationship. If the blonde had to pick between friend and brother, then it was a no brainer. "So this is what you get when you take the safe route."

"Cancel it." Resting an elbow on her knees, Kanra looked up meeting the older twin's gaze. "No. I can't. Its already too late." Before it could be taken, she snatched her phone out of Izaya's reach, slipping it into her pocket. "You are not going on a date with the protozoan." Whether she wanted to or not, she was going. "Back off Izaya. I already agreed." She was left alone in her room, the bedroom door slamming shut. Why didn't he realize he was in love?

No. That would be too easy. Izaya had never been in love before, sure he had played around and brought girls back to the apartment, they were quickly thrown out as soon as he had gotten bored. Her brother believed he was above all of that, his head was in the clouds looking down on everyone with something akin to a god complex. When he finally realised what that feeling was... Well Kanra was looking forward to it.

The older twin hadn't left the bedroom, no doubt rearranging that game of his or cutting something to shreds. Supposedly it was her turn to make dinner. Lifting her arm she stared dubiously at the bespoke cast. Was she going to have to take it off again? Leaving the bedroom, the door to Izaya's room opened at the same time. "Looks like I'm making dinner." Kanra said nothing, seeing that her brother had his mask up.

Both of them were silent while they ate around the small table. "When is it?" Shrugging her shoulders she took the phone from her pocket. "Shizuka will probably text me the details." Izaya made a sound of acknowledgement before returning to his food. "I don't know where this has come from, Shizuo doesn't have any feelings for me. I would have noticed." He hadn't seen this coming either. Why were the blonds so unpredictable?

"Maybe you were too wrapped up in Shizuka-chan to notice?" This was not a favourable outcome. "I could find out." Swallowing his mouthful Izaya glared at the phone. "Find out what?" The screen lit up, no doubt with the time and place. "I'll be alone with Shizuo. I could find out why he hates you so much." The raven paused, he would find out through Kanra what had happened after they had left. "He's still my Shizu-chan." His sister grinned, holding up the phone. _Is tomorrow lunch okay?_

"I only want Shizuka. Anyway it looks like its just lunch." Knowing that didn't make him feel any better. "Remember that." It worked two ways, since Kanra was going on a date with his protozoan, then he would keep Shizuka-chan company. "What are you grinning about?" As if he would let her find out this early. Ignoring the question completely he turned his attention to a more troublesome problem.

The annoying childhood friend, tonight they would break into yet another gallery and leave a trace that they had been there. It was the only way to keep the police officer busy and he was confident that they wouldn't be found out. Stealing was as easy as breathing. Some called him a genius, really he just moved onto the next thing to learn every time he got bored. Hacking, lock picking and his agility, all skills gained back in high school with no reason to use them.

Everything was either too easy or not worth doing. His hobbies would last a short period of time, his last one breaking cell phones was less than a minute. His interest in his humans was what prodded him to take psychology, which he quickly absorbed everything he needed to. The only reason he hadn't dropped out of university was because it would destroy his cover. But even the suffering of his humans only sustained his interest for so long. "I want to see Shizu-chan."

The blond was slowly becoming an obsession, a game piece on the board that couldn't be defined... Yet. Bit by bit he would get inside the protozoan's head and learn everything he had to. Take him apart piece by piece, until the interest in his new found toy passed and he could once again move onto his next obsession. "Then why don't you? You aren't the one faking a broken wrist." Tilting his head to the side Izaya dodged the cast as it went to come down on his head. "That's not nice, Kanra."

"Right. Because you're a gentleman. Are you planning another break in tonight?" Ah yes, another move to keep the interfering cop away from his target. "I can do it on my own tonight." This time Izaya didn't dodge, getting whacked across the back of the head. "I'm coming." Of course she wanted to, they had always been together, no matter what their parents had done to try and separate them.

Shizuka placed the empty plate on the table, another sigh leaving her closed mouth, lips set in a thin line. It felt like all of her energy had been drained. "Something wrong?" Glancing up her brother picked the plate up adding it to his own and taking them into the kitchen. She didn't follow. Looking at the older twin gave her a twinge in her chest. Instead the blonde remained seated, listening to the clattering of pots and pans as her brother washed them up.

She should be happy. Shizuo who had never so much as shown interest in a girl was now looking that way at her new friend. To make two people that she cared about happy, it should be elation in her heart, instead there was nothing. A dull ache and emptiness. Even if for some reason she regretted it, it was too late. "Shizuo!"

"Yeah?" The call had already been made. "I spoke to Kanra, you have to meet her tomorrow for lunch." If she knew her brother as well as she thought she did, he wouldn't have a clue what to do on a date. "Fine, I'll make something." Shizuka put a stop to that idea. "No. I'll be staying home, it will just be you two." Why wasn't she feeling happy for them?

Shizuo blinked slightly confused. He only needed a quiet word with the girl. "Kanra likes ootoro so firstly take her to Russian Sushi. She likes art and being competitive, oh don't make her do too much because of her wrist." His sister continued rolling off a long list of what he could and couldn't do, though he was no longer listening. If anything the quiet word he had wanted had started sounding like those soppy romantic movies that he had been forced to watch. "...Shizuka. What did you ask Kanra?"

"Don't worry I didn't say much, you can tell her about yourself when you talk." His fingers twitched. This was seriously sounding like a... "I know this will be your first time, so I have the whole of your date arranged." Damn it. So it was a date. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he let out a sigh, every bad word in his vocabulary passing through his head. "A date?" it couldn't get much worse. "No need to panic, follow my instructions exactly." There was no way this was going to end well.

"Can't you cancel?" The steely glare he was given gave no room for argument. "No way. You can't ask a girl out and then cancel." He didn't want to point out that he hadn't asked, the younger twin had misunderstood. "Kanra is my friend. You have to do this seriously. Don't hurt her." Somehow it looked like he was going out with the flea's sister tomorrow. "Fine. Leave the instructions on my bed. I have to get to work."

Pulling his vest on, Shizuo adjusted his bow tie. "Another bar-tending job?" There was a bitterness in his sister's voice. Why was she in a bad mood? Unless her strength had built up again. Maybe he needed to have another chat with that guy. "Hopefully I'll keep this one." Especially since he had to take Kadota's advice. "You'll be fine as long as you don't lose your temper." Scooping up his keys, they were dropped in his pocket. "Don't stay up too late. There's some snacks in the fridge. Don't touch my pudding."

The bar he would be working at was a small place, a simple sign hung over the top. Nothing flashy or loud. Maybe he could stay here. The door squeaked as he pushed it open. His footsteps sounded across the floor that could do with a dust. An old jukebox filled the bar with music. The bar itself was a small counter, behind him was shelving that looked like it had seen better days. Still he couldn't complain, the woman in charge had given him a chance.

"Heiwajima-san. You showed up?" His lips twitched at the question in her voice. Didn't she know who he was? Why was she smiling at him? "Thank you. I won't keep you too late. This is a rough area." It looked like she didn't. No one else would worry about him like that. "Where do you keep the cleaning supplies?"

The blond scrubbed the floor clean until the polished wood work shone through, next was the jukebox that looked like it had never been cleaned. His new boss stood behind the bar watching him. "You're wasting your time cleaning like that." The way she nibbled her lip looking around the decrepit bar, it was like she had given up. Turning up the music, he selected a more upbeat song.

It wasn't long before the bar was spotless, the glass stains on the counter were scrubbed away. Taking a seat on one of the small stalls, he looked around seeing that no one had entered yet even though the open sign was hung up. "Its usually this quiet. We get maybe a few customers, like I said its a rough area."

Less than an hour later Shizuo met with those that caused trouble. His kind hearted boss flinched as there was a loud thud outside, the door slamming back against the hinges. "Hey hey gimme a drink." It was high school all over again. A bunch of no good delinquents, thinking they were strong because they wielded a baseball bat. There was only six of them, he could easily take them. Scratching his head he let out a sigh. He would be breaking yet another promise. "Thanks lady." In seconds the glasses were emptied, smashing on the floor. "Oops. We'll have another."

Reaching over he clamped a hand down gently on the trembling hand. "Heiwajima-san?" All six brats were staring at him. "Do you want them here?" He completely ignored them focusing on his boss. "...No." Good enough. The first he picked up by the throat tossing him out of the broken door. Everyone stared at him opened mouth. One of the idiots slammed a baseball bat down on his head. It smashed into two, the wood splitting and leaving just the handle. "M-monster!" it was when they paled he knew they realised. "Heiwajima. S-Shizuo."

The brats turned tail and ran. It looked like he was out of another job. "I didn't know." Well she did now. "That was amazing! The way you chased them off. You'll stay right?" Shizuo nodded slowly not trusting himself to speak. "Great." Her new lively attitude threw him off, watching as she cleaned up the broken glass. "Those weren't the only ones, its worse than this every night. But with you here. I might be able to run this place again." For once his strength had actually helped someone.

It gave him an odd feeling in his chest. "See that space over there? There's a pool table in back. Could you set it up? Do you want a drink?" Shaking his head he forced a smile. "I don't drink." For his own sake and those around him. The back room was just as cluttered as the guest room at home. The pool table was shoved away in the corner, bags piled on top. Tonight he had been given yet another thing to protect.

More than three more gangs showed up, each one running with their tails between their legs. His boss was happily arranging the balls on the table placing them into a black triangle, no longer afraid of the violence around her. "Times nearly up. You can go home now." The wistful smile told him that something wasn't quite right. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Shizuo breathed in the cold air, beginning his walk home. His fingers played with the phone in his pocket, already it was in his hand his finger pressing speed dial. His call was picked up almost immediately, the voice on the other end wide awake. _Shizuo-san. What can I do for you so late at night?_

A loud ringing sounded in his ears, making him reach out to try and smash the source. "Shizuo! Are you breaking another alarm?" That baseball bat must have hit him harder than he thought. The noisy electronic was saved from death, his sister switching it off and holding it out of reach. "Why are you up so early?" It was a Saturday, the day when both of them could have a lie in. "Did you forget you have a date with Kanra today?"

Ugh that was right. Somehow his twin had misunderstood him and arranged a date, still at least it wasn't with the flea. Something stirred inside him at the thought. "You could've woken me up later." It was the wrong thing to say. "Shizuo. Get in the shower. You have to make some effort." The covers were thrown back, Shizuka pulling him out of bed. "Shower. Now."

The problem with the younger twin, was that she was a nightmare when she set her mind to something. Shizuo almost wished she would be transfixed with her sketchbook again. His eyes closed as he heard her yell through the door. "Make sure you wash everywhere." It was going to be a long day. "And put some cologne on." A horribly long day.

Shizuo wrapped a towel around his damp body, letting water drip from his hair. "What are you doing?" All of his drawers had been pulled out, a mountain of clothes piled on his bed. "Finding something for you to wear. You need to go shopping." Picking up his ripped jeans and a shirt, he held them up. "I don't need to worry about that." The bundle was smacked out of his hand. "You are not wearing those."

Right now his dear sister was terrifying. He had been forced into the smartest pair of black jeans he owned, the damn things hugging his ass and crushing his balls. He should have burnt them when had the chance. Fixing the small belt that wasn't needed, he raised his gaze watching Shizuka iron a crisp white shirt. Usually it was a pain to get her to help out with chores. Dropping down on the sofa, the remote was in his hand as he channel flicked.

The blond blinked as the screen was filled with flashing lights. _Welcome to the stage Red Raven. _His thumb quickly turned down the volume hearing the audience scream as two men came onto stage clinging to each other as they began to sing. "Shizuo. You're supposed to be getting ready." With a sigh he turned the tv off. "Give me the shirt."

"No. First I need to do something about that bird nest." Shizuo scowled as the brush pulled his hair. "What's wrong with it?" It was tugged more harshly. "You didn't bother. Look its still wet. Wait here while I get my hair dryer." It was currently seven o'clock. Lunch wasn't until midday. He had plenty of time.

"Hold still." His sensitive nose twitched as the younger twin moved closer. "It's your own fault. I said to put some on." A loud sneeze left him as the scent sank into his skin. "I think you're ready." Another sneeze left him in reply. Still it wasn't over, Shizuka yanking him in front of a mirror. It was horrible. "Almost." It was even worse when a single pink rose was placed in his hand. "Perfect." Shizuo frowned, muttering under his breath. "What not going to put make-up on me too?"

"I'll make breakfast." His sister glared at him. "No way. What if you spill it down yourself?" No breakfast it was then. "Fine, I'll be outside." His hand barely fit in his pocket, his cigarettes were in his room. "I know that look. You're going to smoke. Do you want your clothes to stink?" His eye twitched. No smoking either? "Here you can have one of these." A strawberry lollipop was shoved in his mouth. "Now we can go through the list."

"Ready to go?" Kanra stepped out of her room grabbing her coat. "You dressed up." Looking down at herself she glared at the small black dress, that showed off her thin legs. "It was in my wardrobe." She could feel Izaya's gaze on her. "Hm. Remember Shizu-chan is mine." Had he realised he was jealous yet? "You say that like you expect me to fall for him."

"You might." Slipping on her heels, the raven left the apartment, hearing Izaya behind her. "I won't. I love Shizuka." And her brother loved Shizuo whether he wanted to admit it or not. "So you say. We're more alike than you realize." Turning around to ask what the meant, she could see Izaya skipping ahead, walking across the wall like it was a tightrope.

It was stupid, she was only going on this date for Shizuka. Knocking loudly on the door she waited. The sooner it was over the better. When the door opened, her mouth dropped open. So she wasn't the only one who had dressed up. "You're early. Come in." It couldn't be helped, the shirt outlined his torso perfectly, her gaze dropped to his ass. Unlike certain others she could admit it, Shizuo was hot. "You were saying?"

Her eyes snapped out of their trance looking guiltily at her twin. "I was admiring the effort." Izaya scowled, though she could see exactly where he was staring. "Kanra!" Her crush swept down the stairs smiling. "How's your wrist?" It was like her tongue had swelled making her unable to talk. She couldn't lie to Shizuka, not face to face. "Well then, you two don't want to be late." Why was her brother helping? Shouldn't he be trying to stop her?

Crimson eyes narrowed, seeing a slim arm wrap around her crush. "I'll stay here to keep Shizuka-chan company." No! He was getting too close. "Shizuka?" The blonde smiled, not pushing Izaya away. "Its fine. Enjoy your date." It was on purpose, this was her punishment for agreeing to something she shouldn't have. "We will." Slipping her hand into the larger one, she wrapped her fingers around Shizuo's. It didn't go unnoticed. "Come on, Shizuo." A smirk tugged at her lips, feeling the glare on her back.

Izaya raised his mask, watching as the pair left. "You can let go now." It wasn't all bad, he had the chance to question the blonde. "What should we do then?" There was no answer, the girl slumping on the sofa. "Do what you want. I'm going to watch tv." How boring. Still she did say do whatever he wanted to.

Leaving Shizuka's room alone, he began to explore the blond's bedroom. It looked like the room had just been cleaned, the bed was neatly made. Dropping down on the covers, he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. It wasn't enough, things were moving too slowly, since when did he become so impatient? Tearing himself away from the bed, he began looking under the bed, seeing if there was anything he could learn about his target.

He had nearly finished searching the entire room, it was a normal boring bedroom. Pulling open the last drawer, a smile touched his lips seeing a manilla envelope buried under a bunch of junk. Found it. "What are you doing?" At last the blonde had decided to check on him. Picking up the envelope, the flap was ripped open. "I'm doing whatever I want, just like you said." Tipping the corner, he let the contents spill into his hand, blinking in confusion when it was several strips of pills. "No. Don't touch those."

The envelope and the pills were snatched away and held protectively. "Is Shizu-chan sick?" Why else would he need medication? "No. He was supposed to throw them away. They aren't needed any more." It only made him more curious, for now he let the subject drop, skipping past the panicked blonde. "Lets see what's in this room."

"You can't go in there." Too late, his quick fingers had already picked the lock, the door swinging open. "Stop. That's my parent's room." Flicking open the first drawer, an eyebrow raised as he lifted the simple looking music box. "Izaya. Put that down!" The girl's hand slammed down on the dresser. "Is it that important to you?" Opening the box, his gaze fixed on the ring inside. A whistle left his lips, quickly calculating how much it was worth. Taking the ring, he let the box fall from his fingers. "No. That belongs to Shizuo."

Crimson eyes blinked, seeing the box still in his grasp, the ring now laying on the floor. Why did he catch the thing? "I don't think such a big ring suits Shizu-chan." Both of them were put back in the drawer. "The ring is mine. The music box belongs to Shizuo." So it was important to the blond. "Don't make me kick you out." As if she could.

"Computer games? Really Shizuka-chan." He was getting bored already. "If you can beat me, I'll answer a question." Izaya smirked. "So what are we playing?" If things went well he would have everything he needed to know before his sister and the protozoan returned. "How are you at racing games?" There was one thing that stood out. "You aren't drawing today?" The girl shook her head. "I don't feel like it." Really now?

The silence between them stretched, becoming increasingly awkward. What did he say? Shizuka had only written where he was supposed to go. Looking up he caught Kanra's eye, sitting opposite each other in Russian Sushi. How had a simple conversation become so complicated? "Shizuo? Are you okay?" Handing her the almost crushed flower, he struggled to find something to say. "How's your wrist?"

"Its healing. It's a bit awkward doing certain things, I can't paint or draw." Damn she was as obsessed as Shizuka. He shouldn't have asked. "Sorry." The collar on his shirt felt too tight. "No, It's fine. Thank you for bringing me here. Ootoro is my favourite." Just as his sister had said. As soon as their order arrived, he began shovelling food into his mouth, wishing it was a bit sweeter. Why was he even here? Shit. "Are you okay eating or do you need help?"

The raven smiled. "It's fine. Is it okay to leave Shizuka at home with my brother?" Something squirmed in his chest at the mention of the flea. "She'll be fine. Most likely she's in her room drawing or kicking his ass on computer games." There should be nothing to worry about. "I see. She seemed really happy."

Shizuo laughed bitterly. "Yeah, she's spent all morning bossing me around." Crimson eyes widened. "Shizuka made you dress like that?" Was it bad? "And the rest, she's planned everything." The raven sighed. "That's great. That was close. Shizuo do you have any feelings for me?" He couldn't lie. "Sorry. I don't." He didn't know what he would do if she started crying. Shizuka would kill him.

"That's great." Huh? "I don't feel anything for you either. Shizuka told me you wanted to go on a date." Yanking at the collar, he loosened his shirt seeing no point in carrying on. "I wanted to talk to you, my sister got the wrong idea." It was so much easier now to talk to her. "What did you want to talk about?" Pushing his food aside he pointed at the cast. "That."

"What about it?" Kanra dropped her arm from view. Did the blond know she was lying? "I didn't mind Shizuka having friends over. If you want to remain friends then you need to be careful." Swallowing her mouthful she met coffee eyes. "I like Shizuka. I'm not leaving her side." She would spend every moment with her crush if she could. "Then I need to tell you something. Don't repeat it to her, she has her own version."

"Tell me. I want to know." Shizuo sighed glancing around the place. "We should go somewhere a little quieter." Kanra nodded in agreement. "I'll come back here again with Shizuka." She would continue the planned date with the organizer. Her heart skipped at beat seeing how much effort her crush had put into everything. But Shizuka wasn't here, so she didn't want to be.

Kanra was led to what looked like a run down bar. "Where are we?" The door was held open allowing her inside. "Its where I work." The woman behind the bar waved at the both of them. Glancing around it wasn't actually that bad. "Those weren't there before." The curious raven watched the blond head for the corner sofa. "What wasn't?" There was no reply. "I really shouldn't tell you this, Kadota will be pissed." Kanra bit her lip, he would tell her anyway.

**High school third year**

"Shizuo, Shizuka get your asses out of bed." The two twins scrambled out of bed, bumping into each other as they ran from their rooms. From the bottom of the stairs their mother smiled up at them. "I made pancakes." Both of them grinned racing each other downstairs and into the kitchen, where two plates of pancakes sat. The two of them fought over the bottle of syrup, Shizuka was already in possession of the bottle of chocolate.

"Why are you guys up so early?" Their father lounged in the doorway. "Its the school holidays." Shizuo shrugged, swiping both bottles. "Mum woke us up." Another pair of hands grabbed the bottle as he tried squeezing some out. "Ah that's right. Our holiday, I almost forgot." Their mother had always been the more serious of the two. He turned away cringing as his parents kissed. Why were they so loved up in the morning?

"I want you two packed within the hour. And clean up this mess." Guiltily they looked at the scribbles of chocolate and syrup over the table. "Shizuo started it." Kicking his sister's shin, the blond shoved a mouthful of pancake in, savouring the taste. His eyes widened as the younger twin retaliated. "Well if you two are done playing. I'll take these." Their was a gleam in his father's eye, the pancakes were gone.

They didn't even make it out of Ikebukuro. The door was locked, their luggage in the trunk of the car. Both he and Shizuka had chosen their favourite clothes to wear. They hadn't had a family holiday in so long. "Did you switch everything off?" Pulling his seat belt across, his mother's words filled the car. "Yes dear. I double checked everything." The woman smiled, her face reflected in the mirror. "Good. Lets go then."

As usual his parents spoke in low voices thinking they couldn't hear. Both twins glanced at each other, grimacing at the display, a silent message between them. "Don't think we couldn't see that you two." Shizuo leaned back in his seat sticking his tongue out, unwrapping one of Shizuka's lollies. His father laughed. "Well then I guess we should ignore the detour and keep going?"

"Detour? Where were we going?" His mother looked back and smiled. "We thought Kadota could come along. Since you two are always together." Shizuo felt like punching his fist in the air, but that would lead to a hole in the roof. "We already cleared it with his parents." His childhood friend would be coming with them.

They never made it. His father had always been a careful driver, he was number one on road safety. At the intersection the light turned green, they were happily talking away, all of them excited when a large truck ran the red light. After that his memory had been hazy. His body was thrown back against his seat, his head thrown back into the window. Shizuka screamed next to him. It felt like the car was flying, making a sickening crunch as it smashed into the side of them. His arms wrapped around Shizuka holding her tight.

His head hurt as he opened his eyes. Blood dripped from his head, the seat belt choking him as it cut into his neck. "S-Shizuo?" They were upside down, the windows shattered, he couldn't make out the rest of the car. "Mum? Dad?" Neither one answered him. His fingers shook as struggled with the seatbelt ripping it out. The remaining glass cut into his jeans and the back of his t-shirt as he hit the roof and crawled out of the window. "Hang on."

Shizuo wiped the blood from his eyes, ignoring the pain in his palms as he gripped onto the window edge, turning the car the right way up. The entire driver's side was caved in. The damaged door flew off, his sister kicking it open and scrambling out. The two of them checked on their parents, Shizuka barely having to touch their father's side. "Shizuo. He's not breathing. Why isn't he breathing?"

The ambulance finally arrived, the two of them sat huddled by the car, their mother's breathing was faint. "I'm sorry. Time of death..." Their father was pronounced dead at the scene. Shizuka screamed next to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. His gaze raised towards the large truck, the driver was slouched against the window. Getting up, Shizuo ripped open the door ready to confront the man. Several cans fell from the seat, wordlessly he reached down to pick one up. A hand rested on his. "Leave this to us."

The blond left it to the young looking police officer, joining his sister in the back of the ambulance. Shizuka was still crying. His own gaze was focused on his mother's blood stained clothes. She didn't make it. The pair of them were left in the waiting room, while voices shouted over them. Clenching his bloodied hands together, he didn't want to look up. "I'm sorry. We couldn't save her." That was the day they had lost both of their parents.

When asked who they could call, both of them broke down. Their parents were the only ones. From then on they would be alone. Staring blankly at the floor, his mind felt numbed. It wasn't possible. "Shizuo! I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Kadota. His friend's arms wrapped around him. "...That's him. Isn't it?" Hearing the anger in the younger twin's voice, Shizuo lifted his head. The drunken idiot who had... who had... "Shizuo that hurts."

It was his sister that followed the happy looking man back into his hospital room. Why was there no cops around him? Why was he allowed to wander around freely? "Its just a few scrapes. I'll get the discharge papers and then you can go home." The cop from earlier was next to the bed. "...Why? Why haven't you arrested him?" The man looked back at them coldly. "For what? He's done nothing wrong. I'll see you in the car."

"He was drink driving." The cop lowered his hat and smiled. "There was no evidence in the truck and his breathalyser test was fine." Shizuo clenched his fists. "Maybe you kids should sit down, you've been through a lot." The cop left the room. "Yeah, sorry about that. Still no harm done?" Before he could do anything, Shizuka growled lunging for the man.

**Back with Kanra and Shizuo**

Kanra listened as the blond spoke with his head bowed in a monotone voice. "What happened?" Her hands clenched wanting to meet the corrupt bastard. "Shizuka lost it. It was the first time we had seen her use her strength that much. She was usually the calm one. She broke every bone in the guy's body, he barely had time to scream. My sister took out all her rage on him." The raven shivered wondering if the bar had heating. "He was okay though?"

"No. He'll never walk again. The bones in his legs were basically dust. I'm not sure why Shizuka doesn't remember. Whether it was shock or because I had to knock her out with a vending machine to stop her I don't know. When she woke up we decided it was best not to tell her." Now she understood. "You took the blame."

"Yeah. I was the monster out of control. She didn't say a single word to me for three months, Kadota was the go between for us." Three months? "How did you make up?" The blond was silent, avoiding her gaze. So he didn't want to answer that question. Glancing down she could see his fingers twitching. "What happened to that man?"

"As far as I know he was taken to a mental hospital. Our parents death was brushed away, they put it down to our father's reckless driving. The cop came to the high school and tried to arrest us, I think I threw his car at him when he tried taking Shizuka. Do you understand why I wanted to talk to you?" Glancing down at her wrist, she had an idea. "She became overprotective?"

"Her temper is unstable. Every time anyone she cared about got hurt, she would put the culprit in hospital. Either me, Kadota or that guy stops her. She never remembers. Kanra if you want to stay Shizuka's friend you need to look after yourself." Kanra lowered her head. Shizuo had been nothing but honest with her. Now it was her turn. "I don't want to be Shizuka's friend. I want to be her girlfriend."

It was hard to keep a straight face with the look she was given. "I've loved her since the first time we met. I want to stay by her side. Shizuo?" The blond sucked in a breath, messing up his hair. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be saying it to my sister?" Shaking her head she smiled sheepishly. "I can't tell her yet. When I'm with her my heart beats faster until its almost painful. She's all I can think about, especially when we're apart. I would never hurt her"

"...I-isn't that hatred?" Blinking in confusion Kanra locked gazes with him. "I could never hate her. Are you going to tell me to leave her alone?" Shizuo shook his head slowly. "Its not up to me. Its fine as long as you don't mean her any harm. Are you sure you don't hate her? It sounds like you do." What? Why was he asking that? "Shizuo?" The blond's hands were shaking his face getting paler by the second. "...Kadota said-" Crimson eyes widened. It couldn't be...


	8. Chapter 8

**Part one – Meetings and growing relationships**

**Chapter eight**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

It couldn't be. That was impossible, almost laughable. But if what Kanra was saying was true, then...then... No way. Not him. There was no way in hell that he was in love with annoying flea that was Izaya Orihara. It didn't make any damn sense. It felt like the room was closing in on him, he felt sick. Glancing up he met the raven's gaze. "Shizuo. Are you okay? You've gone pale." It was hatred. That consuming feeling in his heart... It could only be hatred.

"Shizuo!" A hand rested on his arm making him flinch back at the warmth. "Is something wrong?" Shaking his head numbly, Shizuo closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. There was no way he could destroy anything in the bar. "...No. I'm fine." The girl was wrong that's all there was to it. He was in love with that flea? No bloody way. "...I've said all I needed to say. Do you want to go back?" His heart jumped as he realized what would meet them when they went back to his house. Slumping down in his seat, his head banged against the hard polished wood of the table.

She should have realized it earlier. Sharp crimson eyes recorded every action of the blond in front of her since she had given her confession. The puzzle pieces slotted into place piece by piece. There was no denying it, not with those reactions. Shizuo was in love with her brother. It looked like he was as clueless as Izaya when it came to their feelings. Now what to do? It wasn't any of her business.

All Kanra wanted to do was end their meeting, it wasn't a date it didn't count and rush back to where Shizuka and Izaya were. The table jumped as Shizuo head butted it again. "Do you want a drink or anything?" Why did it feel like she had stepped on a landmine? But from what was said, it looked like the childhood friend had said something. The blond trusted Kadota, she could tell that much. "...No. We should get back." The words were mumbled without feeling, a ghost like hand trembling slightly.

Panic was slowly filling her, not worry for Shizuo, worry for what Shizuka was going to think when she saw him like that. "Why don't we stay a bit longer? I'll go and buy some cigarettes for you." The raven left him where he was slumped. "Sorry Izaya. I think I broke him." By confessing her own intentions, it felt like she had forced the surprisingly innocent blond out of his comfort zone. It was already too late to regret it, though maybe everything could still be fixed.

"I'm back." Tossing the wrapped packet on the table, she wasn't surprised to find out that the pure hearted boy was still in the same position. With a sigh Kanra leaned back in the chair. "Are you angry because I told you my feelings for Shizuka? I couldn't help it, the heart is a complex thing." At last the dead seemed to rise, wordlessly ripping off the plastic from the packet. "How much do I owe you?" Well it was a start.

"No no, that way!" An excited voice echoed in his ears. "Yes! So close!" It was deafening. "And finished!" The control dropped from his fingers as he reached up to cover his ears from the victory shriek. "I won!" Yes, Shizuka was the type to scream and talk to video games. Crimson eyes narrowed as the blue car sped across the finish line, a large figure 1 showing above it. He had lost. Again.

The blonde was annoyingly good to the point he had lost every race against her. All of his perfect control, handling and the near perfect on time drifts and he had lost. As far as Izaya could see, she was only using the acceleration button. "Should we go again?" The options were already being selected, a new game beginning. "After this why don't we try something else?" The racing game was useless, he had learnt nothing that could be useful except for the medication and the music box. "Eh? This is my favourite game." It showed, like this nothing would be gained.

"You mean you don't have a chance on any other games, right?" The match was already a lost cause, he was stuck in fifth, whilst Shizuka was in first going around the track without any problems. Just how long had she played this game? "Shut up. I could beat you in any game!" It looked like he had hit a nerve with his teasing. Good. Pausing the game Izaya got up flicking through the games. It wasn't a surprise to see that they were all two player games. "How about this one?" 

"No! No fair, go that way." With a smirk on his face, Izaya adjusted his aim, his thumb casually flicking over the fire button. "What? I died? Where were you?" Pointing at the screen, he showed her exactly where she had been sniped from. The frustrated sigh was music to his ears. "I always did hate this game." The raven had picked a shooting game, which he knew he would excel at. "Too bad. Its my win. You have to answer a question." Now then what should he ask? "How long have you and Shizu-chan been living alone?"

The girl seemed surprised. "I thought you'd ask something else. Our parents died in our third year of high school. After that they tried to take us away, it was thanks to Kadota's parents and Tom that we got to stay here." The childhood friend again. Who was the other person? "Tom? Another friend?" He was met with a smile. "That's another question." Fair enough, resetting the game, they started again. The end result was clear. "Tom Tanaka, he was a friend of our father's. Shizuo looked up to him when we were kids. He used to live with us until we could manage on our own. He comes to visit every now and then to check up on us. Why can't I ask you any questions?"

Setting up a new game Izaya smirked. "You didn't ask." As soon as the blonde opened her mouth he kept her quiet. "Its too late now. The duration is for the end of each game." If she had realised it any earlier he may have been the one being interrogated, though he would get out with perfectly smooth answers. "Should we go again?" There was still so much more he could ask.

"Damn it. Fine ask away." Now what should he ask first? "Does Shizu-chan have any weaknesses?" Shizuka froze glaring at him. Had that been too direct? "...You too." Her fists were clenched. "My brother isn't a monster he's the same as everyone else. Of course he has weak points." Izaya could hear the grinding of her teeth. "I see. I'll let Kanra know." The rising anger he could sense died down remaining under the surface. "Shizuo won't hurt Kanra. You don't need to worry. Their date will be fine as long as he sticks to my instructions."

Wait. Shizuka had planned everything? "Oh? And how can you be so sure?" The blonde grinned removing a folded piece of paper from her pocket, confidently handing it over. Something niggled at him as he read each line. Kanra was on a date planned by her crush. Did she know that yet? If she didn't then without a doubt she would fall for his Shizu-chan. "See nothing can go wrong." And that was the problem. "I'm surprised you know my sister so well."

His comment was ignored, Shizuka searching through the stack of games. So she had enough of the one sided streak. "What do you want to play next?" Anything as long as he would be the winner. "Is that your phone?" Izaya could hear something ringing. Since his phone had an anime ringtone he knew it wasn't his. "Its not mine." Reaching behind the cushions he pulled out the ringing device. "That belongs to Shizuo." The number flashing up on the screen had no caller ID. "They hung up."

The phone was snatched from his hand. "Don't touch t-" His interest grew as she trailed off, face filling with confusion. "Something wrong?" The blonde continued to stare at the screen. "This is Mikado's number. Why is he calling Shizuo?" Swiping the phone back he slipped it into his pocket. "Shouldn't you ask him? I'll return it to the protozoan." His curiosity was peaked once again. It looked like Shizuka wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Why don't you draw something?" The girl sighed dropping back on the sofa. "I said I didn't feel like it. Lets try a fighting game." He wasn't kind enough to point out why she couldn't draw, counting it as Kanra's punishment. It looked like Shizuka hadn't realised why she was so close to his sister. "If you lose you have to answer another question." The blonde smirked. "Same to you."

It looked like the game belonged to the protozoan seeing that Shizuka wasn't very good at it. The buttons crunched against the controller as they were mashed, a frustrated growl leaving his opponent. "You aren't giving up?" His gaze didn't leave the screen, taking his time to execute critical moves. "No. I know what you want to ask if you win." Izaya grinned. "Do you now?"

He lost. Brute strength had won the first round. "My turn. When was the first time you saw me?" Well that he hadn't been expecting. "Don't you know?" Coffee eyes narrowed. "You used it as a threat against me. So when?" He could lie but there was a chance Kanra would spill if asked. Still if she knew it would give him the advantage. "Late at night in the art room." The confusion cleared turning into undisguised panic. "Letting a teacher do that. I had to stop Kanra from hurting him."

Shizuka froze her blood like ice in her veins. They knew. Izaya and Kanra knew what she did with Mikado. "Should we play again?" The bastard was gloating a smirk on his face. There was no choice now, if she sided with Shizuo and kicked him out, her older twin would find out that she had broken her promise. "Fine." She couldn't let him find out. Still slightly shaken her fingers hovered over the buttons.

Rather than snap the controller in half, Shizuka closed her eyes in resignation. She had lost and because of that, Izaya would know what her brother's weaknesses were. "How do you feel about Kanra?" What? Why was the question about her? "She's my friend." The raven grinned. "Are you sure about that? Is that how you really feel?" leaving the controller, she tried to back away, Izaya moving closer. "What kind of question is that?"

"A normal one. Maybe you should ask what you feel here." Her breath hitched as a finger poked her chest. What she felt about Kanra? She was a friend. Wasn't she? "W-why didn't you ask about Shizuo?" Being around Izaya messed with her head, it was as if he was doing it on purpose, making her restless. That smug look was back. "I already know the answer." Shizuka watched anxiously as his fingers slid through the ends of her hair. "Shizu-chan's weakness is you."

Swallowing thickly she pushed the raven away. "Wrong." She wasn't her brother's weakness she could handle herself. "Is it? Are you sure about that? It seems to me that he spends every moment watching over you. Am I wrong?" Shizuka stayed silent unable to deny anything. Izaya's words were like a slow acting poison in her ears. "I have never got-" But she had. There were so many occasions where Shizuo had got hurt instead of her. "Hm? I thought so." Shaking her head, she grit her teeth. "I'm not his main weakness."

Before she could make the mistake of letting something slip or punching Izaya into next week, there was a knock at the door. The tense atmosphere drained, her limbs were able to move again. When the raven was serious there was no way she could handle him. Would Shizuo be able to? Running to the door her hand paused on the handle. If everything went well Shizuo and Kanra should still be happy on their date. Meaning it was either Kadota or Tom, since Mikado rarely did house visits.

It was her brother and Kanra. Part of her felt disappointment, while the other half was happy that they were back. "You're back early." Something was wrong. Shizuo was usually the first one to greet her, instead he was oddly silent staring at the sleeve on his shirt, an unlit cigarette between his lips. What had happened? Unless Kanra had broken his heart.

Turning her attention to her friend, she could see the guilt in those crimson eyes. "So you're back." A slight shudder ran through her as a shadow stood behind her. "Is something wrong? Shizu-chan." The blond said nothing trudging past them. "Did something happen?" Kanra shook her head. "No. Nothing. We spent the entire time talking." So it was something the raven had said. Closing the door, Shizuka turned around to see Izaya already sitting next to her brother. This couldn't be good.

Flopping back on the sofa, Shizuo stared blankly at the results screen. His supposed date with Kanra had been more of a heart to heart of revelations. His nose twitched knowing who had just sit next to him so close they might as well be on his lap. The raven girl was in love with his sister, that he hadn't minded one bit. As long as it didn't affect her strength Shizuka was free to do as she pleased. But according to the feelings that she described, it would mean that he didn't hate Izaya at all.

"How was your date with my sister?" Right now he was too numb to move properly, Izaya was way too close, his scent choking and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Not even as a hand rested on his thigh, or a more crafty one slid underneath and touched his butt. Kadota wouldn't lie to him, they had been friends since he was a brat. So maybe Kanra was wrong. Or maybe he was deluding himself, because there was someone that he hated, so he already knew what that felt like.

The damn hand squeezed and apart from the cigarette falling from his mouth, he remained in his dazed state. Kanra had wanted to stay and tried everything to set his turbulent emotions at ease. Even so they had stalled enough and it had been time for them to go back. It was laughable and ridiculously impossible that he was in love with the damn flea. "Izaya I think we should go." There she was again trying to help him out.

The palm on his thigh slid up, a small exhale of breath leaving him as it brushed against his crotch. "Hm? I still have a match to play with Shizuka-chan." The bastard wouldn't leave that easy he should've known that. Shizuo shivered as a warm breath caressed his ear. "What did my sister say that shocked you so much?" That hand pressed down a little harder, subtly moving side to side. "Our game can wait until another time. Shizuo are you hungry?"

The blond couldn't say anything, words frozen under the emotions that threatened to drown him. "Just me then." The younger twin was humming as she went into the kitchen, coming back seconds later to stop in front of him, a spoon and pudding cup in her hand. Straight away he noticed his writing on the lid in black permanent marker. His hands twitched as the lid was slowly torn off, the silver spoon dipping into his pudding cup.

"Damn it Shizuka! How many times have I told you not to eat my food!" His sister only smiled popping the full spoon into her mouth. Shoving Izaya away from him, Shizuo stood up and reached for Shizuka only for her to dodge savouring another mouthful. "This is really delicious. Do you want some?" Gritting his teeth, the sofa was instantly in his hands, high in the air. "Sorry Izaya, Kanra. You might want to leave this will get messy."

He didn't bother to see if the twins listened to Shizuka or not, his gaze was solely focused on the near empty pudding cup. The door closed shut, Shizuka smiling in relief running towards him. "You're back to normal. I'm glad." Lowering the sofa, he wrapped his arms around his twin realising what she had done. "Yeah. Thanks." His sister had no doubt known that the damn flea was molesting him and had used the one guaranteed thing that would make him angry to snap him out of it. "I'll buy you another one. What happened on your date?" Shaking his head he let out a sigh. "It won't work out. There's nothing between us at all."

Shizuka grumbled as her hair was ruffled. "I'm going to rest for a bit." There was definitely something wrong with Shizuo. She watched as he trudged up the stairs hearing the slamming of a door. Setting the sofa straight, she turned off the game, returning it to its case. With a gasp Shizuka realized that Izaya still had Shizuo's phone. How was she going to explain that one? Remote in hand she turned off the tv, Izaya's words still circling her mind.

"Kanra you can let go." His sister was gripping his arm pulling him away from the blond's house. "Do you want them to hate us?" Yanking his arm free, Izaya kept in step with Kanra's fast paced ones. "It was a bit of harmless touching. Shizu-chan shouldn't have let his guard down." It was disappointing that it had ended all too quickly. His palm and fingers burned where he had touched his treasure. "Shizuka was watching."

"Like that matters. Shizuka-chan is your problem, not mine." So he was feeling a little bitter. Kanra had gone on a date with his Shizu-chan and to top it off the blond had returned a shell. In those few hours, something had happened. "I know that." In his pocket something vibrated. Ah that was right he still had the phone. Taking it out of his pocket the same number flashed up again. Why would Shizuka's ex boyfriend be calling the protozoan?

Reaching their apartment Izaya grabbed Kanra's arm before she could escape. "Aren't you going to tell me how your little date went?" His sister stayed silent, not looking at him. His fingers twitched wanting to shake the answers out of her. "He warned me away because of my wrist." Was that all? "Why were you so long then? A threat takes less than a minute. Did you touch him?" Shizu-chan was his and only his. "Izaya, you should cool your jealousy. When you're ready to listen, I'll tell you. It was a warning for both of us."

He let her go, hearing the bedroom door slam shut, his knife embedded in the wall. A warning? It was a bit late for that. Dropping down in his favourite chair, the blond's phone was in his hand. Flicking through the contacts there was nothing special, just the people who he already knew about. Selecting the photos, he scrolled through them. There were photos of Shizuka and Kadota, one with the protozoan included. Then there were photos of the sky and surprisingly ones of kittens. It looked like the blond was an animal lover.

Sending the one of the blond to his own phone, Izaya went into the messages, crimson eyes narrowing at the same repeated number. Opening one message after another, he began to put the picture together already knowing what the warning was about. If only Shizuka knew that he couldn't tell her brother about their first meeting because he already knew.

That night Shizuka struggled to sleep, tossing and turning. Curling into a ball her hands covered her ears as if that might block out Izaya's words. In her clenched hand was the strip of pills she had found in Shizuo's drawer. No she wasn't his weakness, but she was the cause of everything. Over and over again she had caused him pain in one way or another. She had helped create his weakness, she had been the one that had driven him to it.

Letting the pills drop to the floor, Shizuka turned back over heart thumping in her chest. What would have happened if Shizuo and Kanra's date had gone well? When she found it it had gone badly she had been happy. It meant that she still had a chance... A chance at what? Kanra was a friend, her best friend excluding Mikado. Yet today she had been unable to draw, the usual inspiration and need gone. Why was that? Scrunching her eyes up the blonde tried to block out everything.

Failing miserable Shizuka climbed out of bed, opening her door. The soft melody that had become so familiar reached her ears. So she wasn't the only one troubled. Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer. "Shizuka?" Opening the door, the tune became louder, the music box sitting on the bedside table. "What's wrong?" Shrugging her shoulders she stepped further into the room. "I couldn't sleep."

How could two twins be so different? Kanra calmed her and made her happy while Izaya made her feel less than human. "Me either." The covers were lifted for her to climb in. How long had it been since they had last done this? Shizuo's arm wrapped around her, as she rested her head on his chest. "What happened with Kanra?"

There was something ugly stirring in her heart at the thought of her friend with anyone else. "I asked her about her wrist. In the end she made me realise something I didn't want to." Shizuo sounded like he was in pain. "What was it?" If Kanra had hurt her brother would she be able to do anything? "I asked Kadota about some feelings I had and he told me it was hatred. Kanra made me realise it wasn't. I might actually be in love with the bastard."

Was he talking about Izaya? There was no one else she knew that got on her brother's nerves. "You could ask me. I've been in love before." Gentle fingers ruffled her hair. "I know, but if its true, does that mean I'm gay?" She didn't have the answer to that. Izaya had managed to get under her skin and it looked like the raven had pierced even deeper with Shizuo. "You don't have to admit your feelings if you don't want to."

"I won't run. Especially not from that flea." Shizuka sighed, already knowing what the outcome was going to be. "Shizuo. Are you still taking that medication?" She didn't look up fearing the answer. "No. Didn't you see me lift the sofa? I stopped when you told me to." That was true. There was nothing to worry about. "Izaya said something. He asked me how I felt about Kanra. I'm sorry Shizuo when your date ended badly I felt really happy. I'm sorry." The arm around her tightened. "Its fine. I never felt anything for her. You can do whatever you want." Feeling her worries fade away, Shizuka closed her eyes lulled to sleep by her brother's heart and the soft melody from the music box.

Kanra swallowed nervously slipping on her thin gloves, the cast on her bed. Tonight was the night. After a hectic day there was still much to do. "The layout is simple enough. This will be a piece of cake." She thought Izaya would still be filled with jealousy, instead he was back to his usual self, a knowing look in his eye. Had he already worked it out? Slipping her boots on, she began tying the laces and double knotting. Her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, curled underneath a black cap. Everything was new as usual and nothing could be traced.

This would be one of their biggest jobs. Staring up at the large building in front of them, nervousness took over. This was nothing like the galleries what she was used to. This was one of the richest men that they were stealing from. A hand rested on her shoulder. "Lets go." As usual Izaya showed no feeling except for anticipation. The only light seen was from the laptop. "Memorize this." Gazing at the screen she nodded, committing the layout to memory.

"Security is looped, the movement sensors are disabled." Taking a deep breath she headed into the daunting company building, Izaya a little while behind her. Adjusting the headset and checking it worked, Kanra made her way quickly up the floors. She didn't allow herself to breath until she made it to the very top, following the dark corridor to the end. _ Its the door at the end. The only one with an engraved name plate. _

Running her gloved knuckles across the middle of the door, she could feel the bumps. Crouching down, her fingers brushed against the lock. Taking out the lock picking kit she set to work. "This is more your thing." There was laughter over the headset. _I'll be there soon. You should be able to manage._ Giving him a rude response, Kanra pushed open the door.

The target's office was stupidly huge. A large desk by the wall, a long window that stretched along the side. Moving the small torch further along, she spotted the large door she was looking for. "Found it. I'm going to get started." There was no reply from the other end. "Can you hear me?" Still no response. What was Izaya doing? Closing the door behind her the raven headed for the safe.

"Kanra? Can you hear me? Kanra!" Checking the real security footage, he couldn't see anything in the corridors, neither could he see into the office where his sister was. Tapping on the headset, he tried again, failing to get a response. Something was wrong. Staring at the screen more closely there was something moving in the dark corridor. There was someone else in the building.

Shoving the open laptop into his slim backpack, Izaya was already running up the first flight, pulling the cap further over his eyes. There was still no response from the headset. There was no doubt that the movement on the top floor was a security guard. So why was there only one security guard watching over the entire building?

Izaya grimaced as loud static cackled in his ear. _Are you there? I've got the diamonds. _His heart calmed as relief washed through him. "Where are you? There's someone on the top floor." More static. A jamming device? His heart quickened as he finally reached the top floor. "Stay where you are!" That wasn't his sister's voice. It wasn't directed at him either. His blood ran cold as the sound deafened him.

He could hear the gun shot as well as his sister's scream. The guard was armed. Rushing forward, his knife was already in his hand. The little light from Kanra's torch showed the gun pointed at her. Slicing the man's fingers, he watched as the gun fell to the floor, kicking the damn thing away. The guard cried out in pain, but he didn't have any sympathy for him. Holding the knife against the soft skin of his throat, he resisted the urge to press deeper.

"Get out of here. I'll catch you up." Kanra did as she was told, head bowed low. "I don't know what you want, but my boss is already on his way back." Great. Grabbing the guard's head, he slammed it against the name plate, a smile on his face as the man hit the floor out cold. "That was for my sister." This one was a little more complicated. _Izaya. Hurry up. _

With a sigh he ran to keep up, hearing the unmistakable fear in Kanra's voice. As they reached the third floor, bright lights shone though the window. "Kanra stop. They're already here." As he hit the second floor catching up with her, he caught sight of the the car doors opening. "What now?" Flicking the small torch around, he caught sight of a fire extinguisher. "We jump."

Izaya waited until the men got to the first floor, smashing the fire extinguisher into the window. The glass shattered, making the hole as big as possible, he took Kanra's hand and jumped hearing loud shouts behind them. Curling his body, the raven landed crouched like a cat, Kanra the same, both of them in one piece.

As he ran, his fingers worked away. "Security is back on." Next to him his sister said nothing, clutching at the bag. Neither one of them stopped running, both of them checking behind them to see if they were being followed, as they took twists and turns finally returning to the apartment when they were sure they were safe.

As he closed the door, Kanra slumped to the floor shaking uncontrollably. Dropping his bag down, Izaya dumped the cap on the floor, heading for the kitchen. He didn't have the words to comfort his younger twin. If he hadn't been there right now she would be dead. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, wishing he had hurt the guard more.

Setting the two mugs on the table, Kanra was still by the door, clutching the stolen diamonds. "Kanra." Gently guiding her to the sofa, Izaya took the bag away tossing them on the table. Right now they weren't important. Handing her the mug, he waited until her hands were steady enough before letting go. Returning with a blanket he draped it over Kanra, sitting next to her. "...He...shot at me."

"He missed and we escaped." The mug fell to the floor, making a mess everywhere. It was very rare occasions that his twin cried and nearly facing death was one of them. Pulling her closer, his arms wrapped around the trembling body, where she clung to him, the blanket covering the two of them. His shoulder became damp, where Kanra cried herself to sleep. Even then he remained awake, watching over her and the the apartment door, knife in hand in case somehow they had been followed. It wasn't until the sun rose that he allowed himself to rest knowing they were safe.


End file.
